Shadow's House
by Evilkingstan0
Summary: The Sonic characters houses have been destroyed by two flying turrets. So they have only one place to go...Shadow's house. Insanity ensues! R&R! Rewritten chapter one up! Chapter 25 up!
1. Craptastic beginnings

It's time to rewrite chapter one! I'm rewriting chapters 1-4! Of course here is the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and .co. Nor do I own anything that may be made a fanfiction about.**

I saw that the first chapter's hits towered over the rest of the chapters. So, I thought, why not rewrite the chapter so people won't stop reading after the first few. I thought it was the best plan ever. Then I realized that taking over the world then forcing you to read it was better. Oh well, I'll try that later.

Oh sure I could have called it Shadow's House: XTHREME! Or Shadow's House: Uncut! Or maybe even Shadow's House: TO THE MAX! But no, I'm going with good old, easy, boring, names.

This rewritten chapter includes:

More background…

What happened with the other house (Amy's and Cream's houses)

Ok time to start!

Chapter One (Rewritten)

Craptastic beginnings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep within Eggman's Secret Base (If you could call it secret. Pretty much everyone knew about it.) Eggman was standing in the cold and well, steely booth over the testing room. He stood there proudly watching over his robots, seemly waiting for something.

Metal Sonic then came in the room, Eyes widened at the sight. "So…what going on Eggman?"

"Oh nothing, just waiting for the test to start." Replied Eggman.

"You do know you start the test right?"

"Oh…TIME TO YA SLAKERS!"

"Man, Eggman is fucked up." Muttered one of the robots under his…her's…He/she's breath…err…crap…

Anyway the battle started. Robotic Sonic team vs. the two terrible turrets. The fight of the century! Robot Sonic makes a jump for one of the turrets! But he just bounces off! Robot Knuckles tries to punch one of them but robot hands block his punches. Robot Tails shoots at them but no effect! The turrets shoot them down! And the Robot Sonic team explodes in huge rewarding explosion!

"Wow! Those tanks are great! They kick almost as much ass as me!" said Metal Sonic impressed by their fighting skill.

"What are you talking about? The plan was to have weaker robots explode like stronger robots! See! My best plan ever! Muhahahahaha!" said Eggman proudly.

"What's wrong with you? We have to make more of those to defeat Sonic!"

"Oh…I can't wait to gloat when your plan fails!"

**Meanwhile…**

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles were getting ice cream. But it was taking a while…

"I can't wait any longer! I need ice cream now!" complain Knuckles.

Shadow turned to Knuckles. "Do you have any patience whatsoever?

"Not a bit!" responded Knuckles cheerfully.

"Even Tails has more patience than you!"

"Your point is?"

Shadow just rolled his eyes and walked a little up the slightly moving line.

Then just then Tails exploded. "I WANT ICE CREAM NOW! GIVE IT!" Tails then ran up the line while stepping on everyone's heads and then tackled the stall owner.

"GET THIS CRAZY FOX OFF ME!" yelled the stall owner.

"Looks like this is a job for…" started Sonic.

"Superman?" asked Shadow suddenly wearing a Superman T-shirt, hat, cape, and those little flag things.

"Well…Maybe…But it can also be for the…SONIC TEAM!"

"I'll handle this!" Shadow took out his gun and aimed it at Amy who was walking down the street.

"No Shadow! We can do that later!"

"Oh yeah." Shadow then shot the stall owner in the head.

"Shadow…"

"Yes?"

"That wasn't our goal…"

"You never said what exactly the goal was. The goal was to stop Tails from attacking the stall owner and that's what I did."

"Well, I guess your right. Tails is calm now, AND WE GET FREE ICE CREAM!"

Everyone shouted "YAY!" and dug into the ice cream. Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm! Toasty!

**Back at Eggman's place…**

Eggman was talking on his phone.

"Yes, 48 big Macs, 82 large fries, 22 happy meals. Oh, and 200 tons of steel. Yes, I would like a super duper extra large five million ounce coke."

DARKSNICKERS and DOLLAR BILLY floated into the room (On flying roofs, mind you!). DARKSNICKERS spoke.

"When the army of us is is going to be finished?" moaned DARKSNICKERS in a whiney voice.

Eggman evilly got up. "When the steel comes, why don't you two go outside to play or whatever turrets do?"

DOLLAR BILLY went up and down rapidly. "Did you hear that big brother? We can go and play. I've never been so happy!"

"Okay…" said Eggman as he sweatdroped and turned back to his work.

Later that day…

"Brother, what shall thy do now?" asked DOLLAR BILLY.

"Well, let's pay…" started DARKSNICKERS as he took out a list. "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream a visit. Muhahahahahaha!" suggested DARKSNICKERS as he laughed evilly.

**Later that day at Angel Island…**

Knuckles was singing on his little island…Oh god! Look away!

"W00t! W00ty w00t w00t! W000000000t! W00t w00t w00t w00t! W00TNESS! I w00t you baby! I love you w00t baby! YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! W00t!" Knuckles…umm…sang…

"Man, this guy is fucked up…" stated DOLLAR BILLY.

"Yes, that is true." Agreed DARKSNICKERS. "But you, little brother, should not be cussing! Do that one more time and I'll tell Eggman!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" wailed DOLLAR BILLY.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!' boomed DARKSNICKERS.

"Huh? Ok." Agreed DOLLAR BILLY.

Anyway, they, using the best of stealth, floated a half mile in plain sight while breathing heavily over to the Master Emerald. And tipped it over with their no existant arms. Instantly, the island started to fall. Knuckles, being the genius he was, realized it was falling five minutes later. And screamed his brains out about them worse thing about the moment.

"OH. MY. GOD." realized Knuckles. "WE RAN OUT OF ICE CREAM!"

DARKSNICKERS, disgusted at that display of idiotism coming from the misguided echidna, loaded his gun and aimed for the echidna. DOLLAR BILLY blocked his bullet path and convinced him to save ammo for Sonic. They rode the waves the fallen island made and went on their way.

**Amy's apartment…**

DARKSNICKERS and DOLLAR BILLY carefully crept over to the window of Amy's apartment. She was blissfully unaware of the duo of turrets moving in on her apartment…Moving in for the kill…

"Wow, she's hot!" stared DARKSNICKERS drooling over his little brother.

"Dude, she's pink…" pointed out DOLLAR BILLY.

"So? She's H.O.T.! On fire! Whooo!" stated DARKSNICKERS, making a fountain below him of robot drool.

"It must be a grown-up thing…" muttered DOLLAR BILLY.

"Oh shut up! I'm only five minutes older!" pointed out DARKSNICKERS.

"Whatever. Grandpa…" thought DOLLAR BILLY.

Anyway, they burnt down her apartment easily. Due to the fact that Amy knocked herself out with her hammer by mistake.

**Cream's house…**

Once again, our anti-heroes had used their odd ninja-turret skills to get in Cream's attic (Please, don't ask how. It's for your own good.). They, after 1 hour of thinking, finally moved the plank to see Cream and her Mom's location.

"Wow!" stared the awestruck DOLLAR BILLY. "Cream is hot!"

"She's six…Also, Metal Sonic said he'll kill us if we even THINK about going out with Cream." pointed out DARKSNICKERS.

"Oh yeah…Well, her mother is hot!" stated DOLLAR BILLY.

"Ok, now your just scaring me…" said DARKSNICKERS as he back away from his little brother.

"I wasn't thinking…" explained DOLLAR BILLY.

"Yeah, sure you weren't…"

You know what's next! Burned down house! So on, so forth.

**Tails workshop…**

At Tail's house Tails was looking at his favorite walker/airplane…His only walker/airplane. But then…

"What a stupid piece of scrap metal." commented DARKSNICKERS the first turret.

"Yes older brother. It will be easy to beat." agreed DOLLAR BILLY the younger sibling.

"We will just have to use stealth…"

They went in yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YA MUTHA FUCKA!" Then Tails turned around and blasted the roof of DOLLAR BILLY. Of the course the smart little tyke flipped over and started firing away and defeated Tails and blown up his house. How cute!

"GO ON WITHOUT ME BROTHER! THE FALL TURNED ON MY CAPS LOCK." Said DOLLAR BILLY

"Dude…Just use the ground as a roof…and caps lock isn't really bad. SEE I'M DOING IT! " Said DARKSNICKERS trying to make his little brother happy.

"YAY! THANK YOU BIG BRO! "

"YEAH! LET'S CONTINUE KILLING PEOPLE AND BLOW UP EVERYONE'S HOMES! "

"YAYNESS!   "

ANYWAY…err anyway they continued blowing stuff up in till Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Cream were left without homes.

**Sonic's house…**

"Ah yes, they should come to try to live in my house anytime now. Good thing I'm prepared…" said Sonic as he put earmuffs on, and laughed evilly. Of course doing this, he had not noticed the fact that our turret friends have destroyed his house already.

"Ok DOLLAR BILLY." started DARKSNICKERS. "Give me some more ammo."

"Well…It's a funny story…"

**Flashback…**

"Charmy has happily hovering down the road. He was happy because he was going to asked Cream on a date. Of course, untold to him, he had rivals.

"La la la la la la la! I'm going to ask Cream on a daaaaaaaattttttteeeeeeee!" sang Charmy, not knowing some one was watching him. He went along the road in till Tails popped out of nowhere.

"You're not going anywhere…" said Tails evilly.

"You're not the only one here that's wants a date…" pointed out Metal Sonic as he landed on the ground.

"Ditto." Also said DOLLAR BILLY as he hovered into the scene.

"Well, I didn't come without back up!" Charmy instantly summoned the rest of the Chaotic team to his aid.

Tails jumped into the tornado.

"Well…Umm…You…can't…touch…me…heh…" stated BOLLAR BILLY.

Everyone stared at Metal Sonic waiting for what he was going to do. He just laughed evilly as the sky turned black as Metal Sonic floated into the air. He waited about five minutes in till Cream in front of a refrigerator crashed right into him, causing him to fall…

"Oh crap…' said Metal Sonic as he looked at all the glares given to him by everyone else for hurting Cream.

**End Flashback…**

"We got our revenge for him hurting Cream and Cream lived. But I used up all of the ammo." ended DOLLAR BILLY.

"Oh well, we'll just come back later." muttered DARKSNICKERS as he flew of sadly. "We'll be back…or something…"

Sonic had just noticed that they had destroyed his house. Everyone else had just been coming over to Sonic's house looking for a place to live.

"Sorry guys, I don't have a place to live too…" said Sonic grimly.

"I guess we'll just have to go to Shadow's House…" said Tails pointing to the cave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

See? All nice and new.

"If you ask me." started Shadow. "It sucked just as much."

No one asked you! R & R!


	2. Broken arms

I think this chapter is a bit boring. But that's my opinion.

DramaQueen20000: I'm glad you liked it.

Mew3692002 (Damn that's a big number): DARKSNICKERS and DOLLER BILLY are the turrets. They are blowing up the house because they are Eggman's robots. They spared the others because Eggman only wanted them to kill Sonic. I thought it was easy but now I see I could have made it clearer.

Anyway, START THE CHAPTER!

-------------------------Chapter two----------------------------

Broken arms

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! IF ONLY I HAS THERE!" wallowed Sonic.

"NOOOOO-Wait…you were there! I guess it is your fault!" pointed out Knuckles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POOR TAILS! WHY? WWWWHHHHYYYYY!"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YYYYOOOOUUU!"

"SHUT UP AND LET'S GO TO THE FLASHBACK!"

"YES! LET'S GO TO THE FLASHBACK! FOR TAILS!"

-----------------------------Flashy backy--------------------------

Everyone was getting ready to go into the cave. Sonic was taking his anti-amy weapons. Knuckles was taking his rap music. Tails was taking the stuff he should be taking. Amy was taking her anti-anti-amy weapons. Cream was taking the guns, rockets, cannons, hi cannons, m cannons, elemtraps, wind racks, spreaders, spreader 2s, spreader 3s, life auras, bug swords, big hooks, basses, bassanlys, and the list goes on and on…

"Ok guys! Let's go and hope we live!" said the lively Tails.

And they went…and went…

They were just walking on in the cave talking about dreams...

Knuckles was talking about his dream. Tails and cream looked scared.

"And then I put my clothes back on-"

"You never had clothes Knuckles!" protested Sonic.

Cream walked up to Sonic. "Mister Sonic I'm scared by Knuckles dream…I never knew it worked like that."

Sonic turned around and sat down. "Let's take a break. I'm going to tell my dream."

Everyone sat down in front of Sonic. "Yay story time! Thanks Mister Sonic!"

"So this story is so great that we have to sit down for it?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic just shook his head and chuckled. "You need to do this for all of my stories. Because they are so great!"

Knuckles just laughed. "Yeah. Even the one about the time you got in the fight with the gumball."

"Hey! Don't bash the gumballs! They are small but they are some hell of fighters!"

"You tripped on them!"

"Oh well just shut up! I'm going to start the story!"

An hour later…

"So then…" said Sonic, finishing his dream story. "Amy died, Dr. Eggman got thin, and I was a hero!"

Everyone was sleeping. Knuckles just got up. "THAT STORY SUCKED! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! AAAAANNNNNDDDD YYYYYOOOOOUUUUU SSSSUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!"

"AH! THE ANSWER IS THE NILE RIVER! DON'T TAKE ME TO SUMMER SCHOOL PLEASE!" yelled the freshly waken up Amy.

Tails woke up too. "OH GOD IT'S SUMMER! PLEASE LET ME GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL! I LOVE SCHOOL!" everyone just stared at Tails.

"You guys are a few weeks late. (For me at least.)" Said Sonic as he continued the search for…DUN DUN DUUUN! Shadow's house!

Everyone got up and continued. Then out of nowhere Tails said something.

"Cream, what's your dreams like?"

"I don't have dreams…" answered Cream grimly.

Sonic and Knuckles ran for cover. They both started yelled out. "THIS IS THE KIND OF STORY YOU MAKE AFTER WATCHING LATE NIGHT ANIMES! SAVE US!"

Tails laughed. "No way that's going to happen!"

Then a crappy anime theme song still in Japanese played therefore making everyone ears bleed. It had what only people in Japan could think of. (Besides anime fans.) Tails flying high in the sky. The sun on him… Then he falls to his doom. Ya know stuff like that. Then it stopped…

Sonic came out from under a rock. "WE LIVE!"

Knuckles took out his shotgun. "Don't let your guard down…More will come."

Tails sweatdroped. "Are you sure a shotgun is really needed?"

"Tails! What is that water coming from your face? Are you crying?" asked the scared of anime Sonic.

Knuckles drew his shotgun and looked around the cave like crazy. "The walls are closing in!"

Then all of the walls, floors, and ceilings started to turn into bricks and went up and down reeeaaaallllyyy fffaaaassssttttt. One brick tripped Sonic and owned Sonic by repeatedly beating him. Anyway the cave was slowly caving in. (Heh get it? _Caving_ in? Ah forget it.)

"OH SHIT THOSE THINGS IS HITTING MY BALLS EVERY FIVE SECONDS!" yelled Sonic.

Then Shadow ran across the hall and went to the weird thingy on the other end of the hall.

"Let's lookie here…Here lies the god of destruction…LET'S OPEN IT!" and with that he opened it up.

The thingy opened slightly and a voice rang out. "Are you sure you want to open this?"

"Yes I think I would."

He took out his DS. "Are you sure? I'll give you my mew." He said in a tempting voice.

"No way you stupid hacker!" then Shadow thrown the thingy open.

Bass floated over the thingy. "WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER!"

"Umm you were awake before I opened it."

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" said Bass as he ripped off Shadow's arm. And thrown it at Tails.

Shadow knelled down on the floor in pain. "Oh shit. Oh shit."

"Goodbye Shadow." Then Bass blasted him to dust.

Tails now was just hit with his arm. "_THAT'S FUCKING GROSS! _(Yes I stole that line.)" Then the bricks fell on Tails's arm. But on the bright side they stopped moving.

"That poor fox has his arm under the bricks! I'll help you!" Bass ran err floated over to Tails and cut off his arm.

"**_YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"_** yelled Tails.

"Err I think I should go now." Then Bass disappeared in a flash of light.

Cream ran over to Tails. "Don't worry! I brought some metal arms with me!"

"Thanks a lot."

"Come on idiots. We must make it to Shadow's house before some random creature takes it over." Said Knuckles as he walked over the mount of rock and went on. "We are close."

END FLAH BACK!

"Wait...TAILS LIVED!" yelled Sonic.

Knuckles laughed. "Yeah I was just messing with you!"

I'M AN END O CHAPTER!

Me: Next chapter they get to Shadow's house!

Shadow: I DIED? I GUESS MY BIG PART WILL BE MY ARM LAYING AROUND HUH!

Me:Stay calm.

Shadow: THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! MY FUCKING ARM WAS RIPPED OFF!

Me: Oh well that happens. REVIEW!


	3. The shortest chapter ever!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Just in case you were confused with the first chapter. (I realized I said I owned everything.)**

Here is the next chapter… Whatever…

To Playstation14: I have something to tell you…I WANT MY MIND BACK! Why is it that most people here think like me? It just so happens that's what I do. I also think my story has room for improvement. And I agree too much randomness is bad.

Oh yeah, I just wanted to say DARKSNICKERS is the name of my gummi ship in Kingdom Hearts 2. (Great game)

Anyway time to start.

Chapter 3

They might have not found ALL of it yet. AKA: The shortest chapter ever!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brave team of explorers continued the great search for Shadow's house. Well, more like the group of idiots looking for some place to live. Sonic was just walking, but it was hard for are running hero for he must go fast, Amy was being annoying, Knuckles was listening to rap, Tails was picking his nose, and Cream was watching Tails pick his nose. Of course, in lazy author style, they found it soon after the last chapter. But first we have to go over the about five minutes they spent looking.

Amy sat down. "When are we going to find it? I want ice cream!"

"What makes you think he has ice cream?" asked Knuckles.

"You know what Shadow does most of the day!" answered (Kind of) Sonic.

-----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was playing with alphabet soup then Sonic said "Perfect!"

I spelled out "fuck you".

Then the author came on the table. "Sonic. Always remember what I'm about to say"

Sonic nodded.

"Never play with words Sonic" Said the author.

"Yes master" agreed Sonic.

-------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck does that has to do with anything?" asked knuckles. (Again.)

"Why do you ask so many questions? I'll show you the real one now!" answered (Kind of.) Sonic. (Again.)

---------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

Shadow was watching TV while crying and eating ice cream. It was that Bo Bo Bo show.

"Maria! WHY! WHY? I MISS YOU!" cried Shadow.

------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------

"Hey look! It's Shadow's house!" said Knuckles pointing at a rock.

Sonic angrily groaned. "No Knuckles, THAT'S A ROCK!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "It seems more like a bad joke to me."

"Look! There's Shadow's house!" said Knuckles as he pointed to a house of sticks.

"No, it's where Megaman (The robot) lives now after his 8th game." Mumbled Sonic.

"HOLY CRAP! LOOK THERE'S SHADOW'S HOUSE!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU AND- Oh wait your right there it is."

The heroic group of explorers went over to the door and heroically knocked on the door, but it sounded more people beating the door though. Then somebody opened it.

"OH MY GOD IT CAN'T BE!" yelled Sonic.

"Yes it can! Because it's my house faker!" protested Shadow.

"But your dead!"

"If I tell you how, I'll have to kill you. But just in case you really want to know, it was my clone."

"Umm can we come in?"

"Yes, I've been expecting you."

The gaggle of pals walked in to find an almost empty room. With some teddy bears lined up in front of a TV with a picture of Shadow killing black doom on it. Also there are no windows and no doors.

"Yes that's why you set up the teddy bears am I'm right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I forgot to set up Shadow's teddy bear. It looks like He will just have to take Sonic's teddy bear.

So then they all sat down on the umm teddy bears and then the paper on the TV lit up and showed umm saw2.

"Ok now let's see the rest of the house." Said Shadow cheerfully.

"The rest of the house! Where!" asked Knuckles.

"Well there's always that crack in the wall in that corner." Said Tails.

"Oh shut up Tails you're not helping!"

"Well…" started Shadow. "I'm not really sure. But I was pretty sure I put it somewhere after I was done playing with it…"

---------------------------------------END A CHAPTER---------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! Two chapters in one day! Yay me!

Shadow: So I didn't die…hmm…REVIEW!

Me: That's my line…


	4. The lazyest chapter yet

Yayness for me!

After this chapter I'll put more work in them.

Oh yeah, the room had a shaggy blue rug and plain purple wallpaper. Of course the TV was black and the paper was white. The teddy bears matched the color of who was sitting on it.

Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, everyone one was on the search for the rest of the house. Which was really just standing around hoping something might pop up. Oh Shadow was drawing on a piece of paper, which made him seem more insane than usual.

"My plan is done!" said Shadow.

"A PLAN? For finding to rest of a house? What's wrong with you?" yelled Knuckles.

"Well, here's how it goes…"

--------------------------------------------Planback---------------------------------------------------

Ok so Knuckles will be in ancient New York…

The scene changed to New York, but all of the buildings are made from stone. Then a purple rock pimp car pulls up. Then Knuckles walks out all pimp looking.

"Yo, man you know anything about the main car dealer dog?" asked Knuckles.

"Yo, man. Don't be rushing! You have to get in the circle dog." Said the guard.

"Know what? Screw talking like this!"

"Yeah, now you're in the circle!"

Man, hat was easy. Knuckles thought to himself. Then he walked through the door and went to his room. Only to see Sonic.

"You got the goods?" asked Sonic.

"Na not yet." Replied Knuckles.

"That's it I need that money man. We need to hit da boss."

"We can't do that! The two of us can hit that guy!"

"Don't worry; there will be more than just us."

Then Shadow crashed through the window along with Tails and Cream.

"Dude…I paid for that window…" muttered Knuckles.

"Stop complaining, bitch!" insulted Shadow.

Tails took out a piece of paper, and spread it out on the table.

Later that day…

Knuckles crashed through the door of da boss's evil layer. Then alarm went off. Five minutes later nothing happened. Then Knuckles walked up to the door and opened it. The Egg duck went out. Only to be sniped by Shadow who was outside.

"Thanks Shadow!"

"I was aiming for you. I won't miss this time."

"Oh shit!"

Knuckles ran through the door only to see a tower of dice. On top was EggMan.

"Whoo!" laughed EggMan.

"How can it stay up when you're on it?" asked Knuckles.

"Umm"

Then tower of dice fell down and killed EggMan. Then the rest of Shadow's house started to fly in the sky. Knuckles jumped on it. And went in to see Amy.

"Muhahahaha! The world will be destroyed!" Said the evil Amy.

Knuckles only put an apple on Amy and jumped out of the house and watched it blow up.

---------------------------------------------End plan----------------------------------------------------

"Then Knuckles turned Evil, I shot him in the back, Sonic broke his leg, and I was a hero!" finished Shadow.

"…"

"Ok, I guess we can do it the easy way." Shadow picked up Cream's teddy bear and the rest of the house jumped up, broke through the roof, and went back where it's has to be.

Sonic blinked. "Fine with me." And everyone agreed.

End!

Me: Yeah…I'll put more work in my chapters from now on.


	5. Queen Cream

Yeah…The last chapter was bad…

Chapter 5

It's like a new story!

In the middle of the darkest cave like, ever lived the greatest team of heroes that ever lived. Of course, as you've been reading are heroes have hit hard times now. For they are living in Shadow's house, because some turrets have destroyed them. Sonic gloom fully woke up to see his awful room. Stains everywhere, peeled off black paint abound. Just a ragged bed and couch.

Sonic got up and slowly walked to the stairs, and almost tripped down them for he was half awake. The rest of the house was like heaven compared to his room. Downstairs breakfast was burnt pancakes. Nobody noticed because they were half-asleep too. In other words it was like a zombie fest.

Knuckles was acting the weirdest of them all. He was holding a gun and pointing it at everyone. Everyone once in a while he would shot it in a random direction then saying "Take that bitches!" Then Shadow would pat is back saying "You'll get them anytime now."

Then Knuckles spoke up. "We need to do something! It's getting boring!"

"It's only the first hour of the day." Said Sonic.

"I know! I just like every hour of my day good! Even when I'm eating burnt pancakes!" Knuckles looked down at his plate. "Burnt pancakes?"

Just then everyone stared at there plates. Then looked at Shadow's perfectly good pancakes.

Shadow started to nervously get up and picked up his pancakes. "Know what? I'm going to get some air…"

Shadow took off to the door. Sonic quickly throw Cream at Shadow. Shadow ducked and Cream when through the window.

"Ha! Suckers!" Shadow almost made it to the door when it blown off its hinges.

There Cream was, armed with a chainsaw and RPG. She was madder than that time when Shadow shaved Sonic's hair. Fire glowing in her eyes. So much that it burnt Shadow.

"Umm…Do you want pancakes?" asked Shadow nervously.

Then Cream picked up the refrigerator then smashed Shadow with it. Then went back to her seat.

Knuckles only had one thing to say…

"Why the hell didn't you get the pancakes!"

Later that day…

There was about four holes in the wall; a pile of frying pans outside, little pieces of the chainsaw was all over the place, and holes in the ground where the refrigerator had fallen through.

Cream turned towards Tails. "TAILS!"

Tails crawled towards Cream, then talk in a scared voice. "Y-yes Qu-Queen C-C-Cream . W-What is y-your b-b-bidding?"

"When will my dragon skinned throne be ready?"

"The w-workers, th-the task i-is to-too challenging for them."

"Workers!"

Sonic was being flung around by his sword by the green dragon, and Shadow was trying to shoot it but the bullets just bounced off.

"Stop playing with that green dragon! I asked for black dragon!" ordered Cream.

"That's too hard! Look what happened to Knuckles when he tried that!" cried Sonic.

"OH GOD MY HANDS! I THINK THEY HAVE BEEN BENT BACKWARDS!" yelled Knuckles in agony.

"Sonic stop moving his head around! I can't make a head shot with you doing that!" yelled Shadow.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment!" replied Sonic.

"Idiots." Cream fired her RPG and it hit the dragon right in the face blowing up Sonic with it.

The Dragon was crying and flailing its head around. "Waaaaaah!" Then it flew off.

Sonic fell down burnt to a crisp. "I hate you so much right now…"

------------------------------End the chapter please! -------------------------------------------------

Me: You'll just have to buy the next issue to find out what happens next!

Shadow: Wrong.

Me: Tune in next week?

Shadow: No.

Me: …Wait?

Shadow: Bingo!


	6. Queen Cream Part Two

It's that time again! To read another chapter!

I have something to say: **REVIEW REVIEW RRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW!**

Ok, that's done. Let's start.

Chapter 6

Queen Cream part two

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For some odd reason it seems that some spaces are bigger than others on this…

In the dead of night (In other news Knuckles almost died in the last chapter.) Shadow got up with Sonic and started to make their escape. Shadow pick locked the door then kicked it open. An alarm went off.

"Good going! Idiot!" said Sonic.

"Thanks!" replied Shadow. "I guess we'll just have to break through the window."

"We didn't we do that before?"

"I had to pay for that window!"

Anyway so Sonic and Shadow jumped through the window and landed about 5 feet down. Shadow hurt his foot.

"OWW! MY FOOT!"

Sonic just stepped on it.

"Thanks. It's all better." Said Shadow happily.

They went on, past gun turrets, spotlights, and even ducks. In till they got to Eggman's base, where they fought apples, donuts, and popcorn. After a while they got to where Eggman is.

"Eggman we got something to say to you!" started Sonic.

"Yeah, where is the bathroom?" asked Shadow.

"Down the hall, past the fleet of death bots, and right to the Egg Chicken." Answered Eggman.

Shadow started to take off. "Thanks!"

"Umm Eggman! I have something to tell you!" started Sonic again.

"Be quick! Some guy is about to get a million dollars for peeling 1000 potatoes with his detached foot!" explained Eggman.

"I need your help!"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I might have nothing to do with your next plan if you help."

"Hmm…Throw in ten dollars and it's a deal!"

"No way! How about five?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but it's a deal!"

Then they shook hands.

Just then shadow crashed through the wall and hit his computer and then…

**KABOOM!**

In the ruins of the about five rooms in the center, Eggman and Shadow laid burnt to a crisp. Sonic was nowhere in sight.

Shadow nervously took out the Egg Chicken's head. "Heh. Fried chicken…Want any?"

Eggman just stared at Shadow, and then looked at the ruins of the center of his base, then back to Shadow. He said nothing for ten whole minutes…and then…

"Yes, I think I would like some chicken!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Yay!

Sonic: Man, I wish I had that chicken.


	7. Queen Cream part 3

Here comes the new standard…

For new chapters there must be three reviews for every chapter.

That means chapters…

3, 4, 5, and 6. Need more reviews.

Just like when I wrote the first chapter…except with lack of sleep and insanity creeping around the corner. Meh, I'll see it through. Sorry if this is not the type of writing you want from me. Maybe I would know if there wasn't a lack of reviews…

Also in other news my story got some who put it on there favorite list! Though have not reviewed yet…DO I HAVE TO HIT YOU WITH THE STICK! Hmm…braves through the stick treatment…an odd one indeed…

Chapter 7

Queen Cream part 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They went back to bed, only to find out it was morning by Cream.

Cream walked up to them and set them on fire with a blow torch. "Wake up ya slackers!"

Sonic danced around the room trying to put out the fire on his ass. "What the hell is wrong with you? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"You know what? This reminds me about that one time…" started Shadow

----------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was one a rebel transport ship in a space battle. They landed on the Empire's ship and Shadow got off.

"Ok team, it's time to kick some ass."

The rebel pilot leaned over through the window. "No way man. You're on your own!" The pilot took off.

"Hey! You jackasses! I have something for ya!" Shadow took out a rocket launcher and fired it. The transport blew up in tiny shiny pieces.

-----------------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------

"What does that have to do with Cream trying to kill me with a blow torch?"

"I don't know…It might have something to do with first grade…" said Shadow grimly.

"Oh…you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure faker!"

"100 sure? I don't want and nightly killing sprees out of you."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

"That's ok, it's the fact that you're trying that counts."

"Really?"

"Hell no!"

Later that day they were mining steel. Which sucked.

Knuckles had 500 pounds of it already, Sonic had 100 pounds, Shadow had 150, Tails had 50, and Amy had 5.

"When is Eggman coming here?" asked Sonic taking a look at the clock every five minutes.

"Well, before he goes out he eats a bit. Which takes about 1 hour. Then he takes a bath, with the amount of water it takes, one hour, if the guy moves an inch a wave of water comes out. Then he works on his stash, which, because he thinks its art, 2 hours. Then he eats again, and then finally he brushes his teeth, which takes about 5 hours." Ended Shadow.

"… How do you now that much?"

"I had to work with the guy. It's hard to forget the thing you have to wait 9 hours for just to pick up new batteries for the flashlight."

"I see…"

"See what?" asked Shadow as he turned around rapidly and then tripped.

"Right when I thought he was getting smarter…"

"It looks as if there is only one who can help us with in the next 9 hours is…

MISTER T!"

"Who's that?"

"To tell the truth I don't really know…"

9 hours later…

Shadow pointed up to the sky. "Look, it's a bird!"

Then Amy pointed too. "No, it's a plane!"

Sonic folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "No guys, it's just an army of killer flying turrets…"

Shadow leaned on his tip toes and looked harder. "Really? I could have sworn it was a-"Sadly Shadow was cut off by being blasted by rockets.

Randomly, Omega and Rouge randomly started fly too.

"It looks like team dark is blasting off againnnnnnnnn!" They all said at once. Only to hit the top of the cave. Rouge died again and Omega was nowhere to be found. Shadow just landed and got back on his feet.

DARKSNICKERS and DOLLAR BILLY floated down then DARKSNICKERS spoke.

"We come in piece, we are probably going to kill you after we defeat Cream, but we still come in piece."

DOLLAR BILLY also spoke. "Well if it isn't are old friends…" He took out a piece of paper. "Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles."

"Well…" Started Sonic. "Amy is making out with a poster of me on the wall, Shadow is trying to get Darth Vader to stop bother Luke, Knuckles is passed out from drinking too much, and so is Tails."

Just then all of them walked back.

Amy had nothing to say.

Shadow cut off Luke's hand. "Luke, I'm not your father!"

"Wait, why the hell did you cut off my hand if you had nothing to say? Now I'm not going to have any hands by the time my father gets here!" yelled Luke.

"Oh, I killed him."

"…" Anyway then they started a light saber battle but I'm not going to talk about it. But I'll say Shadow won though he lost both of his legs and arms, but it was his clone that did the fighting.

"Did I tell you about the time this guy walked into a bar……………Ouch!" Said Knuckles almost passing out.

Tails was still passed out.

Eggman also went down. "No worries Sonic, my turret army should be killing Cream any time now. Now where is my part of the deal?"

"Ha! I tricked you! I'll only pay you 3 dollars and 50 cents!" replied Sonic.

"Damn you Sonic! Damn you, you damn dirty hedgehog! Damn you all to hell!"

Just then some turret heads flew over Eggman and Sonic and co. (More like two less than an army of turret heads.) And there Cream stood, eyes blazing, so much that her ears went on fire. Tails ran over to put them out.

Tails, after putting out the flames, brushed the ashes off of Cream's ears. "Are you ok my queen?"

"Yes I am. Thank you Tails, for being loyal to your one and only queen." Stated Cream. "Just for that, you get to be a lesser king of shorts."

"Yay!" shouted Tails.

"A _lesser _king." Explained Cream.

"Oh well, fine with me." Said Tails.

"Tails! You trader! Backstabber! You sham! How could you!" yelled Sonic.

"Well, it was just the power of true love-" started Tails but he was cut off.

"_Lesser _king! _Lesser!_" reminded Cream.

"Err I mean the will power-" started Tails. "And maybe even love if I can get to her." Tails thought out loud. (But said quietly though.) "of an empire which will soon rule the world! Muhahahaha!"

Sonic stood there getting enraged. For some reason he was now wearing a white shirt and blue pants, also holding a red book. "You Cream me sick! You control people only for your self gain! You take random people and mess with their hearts and force them to fight! But…WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! Creamlordo Z! Isn't that right Shach!

Shadow now seemed more like a little kid in a black dress, the color of the red lines in his hair was now yellow, and he also had lines going down his eyes. "Sure thing Sokio! As long as we work together we will always win!"

Creamlordo Z laughed. Cream now wore a helmet and purple cape. "You fools! You will never defeat me!"

The next Chapter: The final showdown!

------------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay1 Now remember…REVIEW! Oh yeah, my break was shorter than I thought…


	8. Sidetracked

One review…KNOW WHAT? FORGET YOU! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU! I DON'T YOUR THOUGHTS! I'M GOING WITH THE RULING THE WORLD IDEA! Enjoy this chapter! It will be the last one you read with a free mind…

Chapter 8

Sidetracked

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(In case you didn't know by the chapter title, this chapter has nothing to do with the last chapters.)

A news reporter was on the scene everything looked cool and shiny. (Oh yeah, did it I say this is in the future?)

"This is Lilly G0026 reporting from Fox in the box year 3000. We have found an ancient fight scene from 994 years ago, it seems to have something to do with a fanfiction author and a person who put it on there favorites and only reviewed it once…and too late! Down here is…black doom?"

"Umm what? When did I get here? I need to talk to the guys at the mother ship…"

"Umm anyway down here we can see marks of blood, and down here is what looks like a pool of blood. So it seems like some body parts were cut off. Then we find a ancient weapon…a cookie with a screw through it…yeah…baaack to you Bob 309!"

Sonic turned off the TV and sat on the couch all bored like. Then everyone burst into the room.

Knuckles when walking in all pimp like, yes he is still trying to be a pimp. "Yo Sonic dog! What's ya doing?"

Shadow also came in, now with robot eye, gunsword, two guns on the side, and pants… "Hello my dear friend Sonic."

"Hey Shadow! When did you get the robot eye?" asked Sonic.

"Ah yes. I great choice for a story. I was the great battle of hoth. Little did the rebels and the empire know the real treat was Black Doom, for he was making a giant laser beam bigger and better than the death star."

"Wait, then how did it fit everywhere on hoth is it was bigger than the death star?"

"The core was replaced duh! Anyway I got there using my super cool drill thingy. And I got the where Black Doom was, we stared down, then he was cheap and threw my drill my eye. But using my cunning I fired one of my fist into the Doom star(As Black Doom called it.) and it blew up in a great explosion."

Amy then walked in. "In other words he poked his eye out knitting."

"I'm telling you that needle was out to kill me!" pleded Shadow.

"Where do you get the logic for you story? How did they replace the core of hoth? How did you get there? HOW DID YOU LIVE?" asked Sonic.

"Do you dare doubt logic that lets us live for 1000s of years?" questioned Shadow.

"Oh yeah…"

Knuckles rubbed his back. "Well, I think I'm getting old…"

"I can live forever you know…" bragged Shadow.

"STOP BRAGGING SHADOW! YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE LAST 1000 YEARS!" yelled Knuckles.

**WARNING! WARNING! WRITER'S BLOCK AHEAD!**

Me: xvx slash. 100 hp.

Writer's block: shut mind down. 1000000000 hp.

**GAME OVER**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anyway… It's time!**

I took out a knife while Shadow took out a gun, I gave him five dollars…what a fine five dollars it was…perfect in every way…ah…anyway they closed in on shadow the hedgyhog

"Well, I guess you'll just get a swift shot in the balls instead…" I said.

Shadow smiled as he closed in on shadow the hedgyhog…screams of pain were then heard.

"Well, that's all for now, t-t-t-t-t-t-that's all bitches!" said I.


	9. Backtracted

captain deoxys: Really don't get what you mean about a open mind, if your talking about being mean to shadow the hedgyhog…I was just messing with him. Wait…him? (Checks bio) yeah him. (No insult intended shadow(I'll just call you shadow now).)

Shadow the hedgyhog: Lol, I find your reviews funny. I picked on you because you were afraid. (Joke wise, it's not like you were really scared or anything.) So I made it a little joke out of boredom. I would like to see my probably painful demise in your story! )

(Yes, when the person is having fun when there killed, it really takes the fun out of killing them.) One more thing…IT DOESN'T TAKE UN-SIGNED REVIEWS! HOW DO I FIX THIS! Oh yeah, do you have Microsoft word? If so use it, it's what I use. (See, no spelling mistakes. Sometimes grammar mistakes, but without it my stories would be about as badly spelled as yours.) (No insult intended, I'm saying that I suck at spelling as much as you. Maybe even more…)

To Shadowisen: You made…like the fastest review…I've ever seen…what was it…like five minutes after it showed up…or maybe five minutes after I sent it…

To Mew3692002: Are you dead? You were the first one to review more than once! In other words I need your reviews!

Captain deoxys: Really! What the hell are you taking about? Hav? Do you mean have? His eyes turned into the biggest PUUPY pout imaginable? One that makes everyone open there minds)? If you D(?)on't budy(?) then I'll pull your pubic hair? Do you mean puppy! Do you mean buddy? Who is Tenacious D? Really…Your review makes no sence.

To shadow the hedgyhog: It clicked on your homepage, it was what I thought it was, BUT HOW DARE YOU SAY MY BRAIN WAS DISGUSTING!

Great, I had this great opening about how everyone that added this story to there favorites list had Shadow in there name so I has going to go all Shadow with this story because I had to use what the masses wanted in till captain deoxys added it to his favorites list too. -.-

DAMN IT! My mouse is double clicking! It's highlighting all of the words! It takes me like five minutes to start writing! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING! I'm this close: ---- to breaking my mouse! No wait…I'm out. DIE MOUSE DIE!

Chapter 9

Backtracked

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Yeah…I'm just taking my sweet time writing the next chapter.)

It was in the past, the kind of past in which the aliens were visiting for the summer.

Sonic was sitting on the couch, just watching something, then the door bell rang. Sonic opened the door, only to see Knuckles standing at his door step. He had a big hat now and talked really fast now.

"Hello would you like to buy the newest in cleaning umm stuff. A washer!"

"Knuckles? What are you doing selling dishwashers?" asked Sonic.

"This is the past, see? And we'll keep on going into the past, see? BECAUSE THE PAST IS THE NEW FURTURE!"

"Umm." Before Sonic could finish they disappeared.

Later…err earlier…

Sonic and Knuckles were in suits of armor, Shadow was waking up and down the fleet of solders cornered by a army of rebels slowly closing in.

Sonic looked back at army of rebels slowly closing in (I could have sworn I heard that somewhere before…) and freaked out. "Knuckles! What's going on?"

"We are a part of the roman army, the rebels are closing us in, we, are making are stand against thousands more solders, Shadow was lost his memory again and thinks he is the commander of this army, and we will take are ground." Knuckles said as he held up his sword. "WIN!"

Everyone stared at Knuckles, some people coughed "Loser!" Everyone took a step anyway from Knuckles.

"Knuckles…" Sonic started. "How do you know so much?"

"Well, I have my sources." Knuckles said releasing his grip from a nearby solder.

"I think I pissed my armor." Said one of the solders.

"Good, if you die then we can throw your body and distract them!" said Shadow coming up with the worst idea ever.

Amy then walked over to Sonic. "Hello Sonic! Nice to meat here…"

Sonic looked at Amy, then at the army of rebels, then back at Amy. "Hey Amy, you want the best spot ever?" Amy nodded. "Ok, so come up here." Sonic pointed a few feet forward past the front lines. "You'll be with the invisible unit. Here is the invis leaf." Sonic said as he put a leaf on her head.

"I'm invisible?" asked Amy.

"Yes Amy, but you have to be quiet or they'll know your there."

"Ok."

Meanwhile Shadow was pondering about how to win. "This is hard." Shadow had over heard what Sonic and Amy were talking about. "So she thinks she is invisible…Wait! I got an idea!" Shadow grinned evilly and walked over to Amy.

"Hey Amy, we can still see your clothes, you need to take them off or they know your there."

"Hmm ok!"

Shadow walked back with a grin on his face. The roman solders were trained not to be distracted, but Sonic had questions.

"Shadow, I know this could possibly be are last moments alive…But that was going a bit far…"

"Shsh! It's a plan!" replied Shadow.

"…"

And it worked, they were so distracted by Amy they lost. Anyway are heroes disappeared in a flash again.

Earlier that timeline…

They appeared in the stone age. Knuckles got an idea.

"We can rule this world! We got to come up with a project so we can become…caveman rich!"

"Well…" started Sonic.

Later…

Sonic was spying into Tails's house…

Tails held up the wheel. "Yes! With this new invention! I can help man for the greater good!"

Sonic and Knuckles laughed at the evil plan they came up with.

"Muhahaha!" laughed Sonic. "But how are we going to get them to buy it?"

"Well have to use an outlawed way of getting them to do are bidding…"

The next day…

Sonic was on stage, looking down on a crowd of people.

"Hello fellow cave people, you want to get somewhere fast? Then get wheel!" said Sonic. Knuckles then held up a stone tablet with a picture of people buying the wheel, then put it down.

"For some strange reason me want wheel now!" said on of the cavemen.

"Me too!" said another.

So anyway they threw shiny rocks at Sonic. It hurt, but it was money. Tails then walked up to Sonic and kicked the wheel, it fell on Sonic's foot.

"DAMN YOU TAILS!" yelled Sonic.

End…

The screen flashes to a black screen word "Review" in the middle.

Me: )


	10. Showdown

Vacuum Master996: Meh, randomness makes the world go round…and giving me money…that works too… Also, you have plenty of time to write a review. No one is rushing you…take your time. But if you REALLY like the type of humor that was in chapter two then I guess I can try to recreate it in another one of my

Shadow the hedgyhog: Yes I'm getting back to the story, I was just…thinking…about it…_yeah_…_thinking_…

For all of you that have put this story on your favorites…YOU HAVE EARNED A LIMITED EDITION SHADOW DOLL! Hug it with care. If you haven't yet then you just earned 50 years in the coal mine.

**It's time!**

For pebble, cardboard, and knife! Pick one then see what I picked at the end of the story!

Now for the next chapter…LOOKIE!

But let's count…

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, -1, -2, -3, -4, -5, -6, -7, -8, -9, -10…

BLAST OFF!

Chapter 100…err 10

The showdown of dumbasses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- -

It was time; they were on the final destination stage. (You know, from SSBM.) Getting pumped for the fight ahead. Oddly enough there was a light breeze over them, despite though the odd location. Shach took a step forward only to hear an odd creak; it appears that someone left it in the rain and got it rusty.

Shach sweatdroped. "Umm…" started Shach only to be freaked out by the fact that they were flying over a city, ocean, and deep space. "HOLY SHIT!"

Creamlordo Z cackled happily. "Muhahahahahaha! Isn't it wonderful?" asked Creamlordo Z as she glazed at the amazing sights below them.

"But, what if we fall?" asked Sokio.

Creamlordo Z sweatdroped. "Does he usually ask such stupid question?"

"Yeah he usually does." Answered Shach with a smile on his face.

Sokio started to strangled Shach, I'm not sure what Shach was trying to say. It might be "OH GOD HELP ME!" or "GAAAAAG!" but I'm not sure…

"Anyway…" continued Creamlordo Z. "We shall settle this the only way we can…In a series of randomly thought of contests."

"…why not just fight it out?" asked Sokio.

"FIGHT? I CAN'T FIGHT! I'M TOO FEMININE TO FIGHT! Err I mean…she Creamlordo Z can't see that well through the helmet…" said Tails.

"Yeah…I think you see my point…" muttered Creamlordo Z.

"Ok! Time to start this thing! D-d-d-d-d-duel!" said Shach.

"Wait! Let's get rid of these stupid names and clothes!" said Cream.

They took them off…

"Cream?" asked Shadow.

'Yes?" asked Cream.

"Why do you still have the helmet on?"

"I like it."

"…"

First contest…

Donut throwing…

Sonic looked up at the words over him. "You got to be kidding me."

"Sonic…" started Shadow. "Did you just look at what the story says?"

Sonic looked up at the rest of the story above him. "I think we broke the forth wall…"

"What forth wall? There are no walls in sight! Let alone the forth one! I'm on my 100th one!" yelled Shadow.

"…"

"Anyway…" Started Cream. "You have to through these donuts on these sticks here, see?' Cream explained, pointing to twigs pointing up. They were slightly tilted, and one fell down. Also, the donuts weren't fresh.

"Is it me, or is this fanfiction on a really low budget?" Asked Shadow.

"ANYWAY…" said Cream in an angry voice giving a death glare to Shadow. "It will be me vs. Shadow."

Ready, set…GO!

Shadow walked over to Cream's stick and broke it, then walked back and threw a donut on it and ate the rest.

"…"

"Really quiet today hmm?" Sonic said as he looked down onto a list. "Three times already…A NEW RECORD!"

"…"

"A NEW RECORD!"

"…"

An hour later…

"A NEW RECORD!"

"Know what? This is boring; I give up, this fight cries home, gets dumped, and then kills itself." Said Cream.

"Yay! We win!" said Shadow starting to dance.

"Yes, of course we win, we won are lives on a floating platform in the middle of nowhere. Wow, we sure are lucky. I'm sure everyone wishes they were us. We'd better send postcards saying that we wish they were here." Said Sonic sarcastically.

"You just can't let anyone be happy for a little bit huh?" asked Shadow.

All of a sudden a mysterious voice rings out. "You have won heroes. Take these for you can turn everything back to normal." As the voice said that ruby slippers appeared in front of Shadow. "Click your heels three times and say "There's no place like home, except hell."

"Wait, can these fly?" asked Shadow.

"Of course they can fly."

Shadow hastily put on the slippers and started to fly.

"He can fly!" sang Sonic.

"He can fly!" sang Cream.

"HE CAN FLY! OH MY GOD!" yelled Tails. Everyone just stared at him for ruining the song.

"I CAN FFFFLLLLLYYYYY!" sang Shadow as he flew over about five feet over the middle of the platform. "Aw, this is as far as I can go?"

An evil grin grew on Cream's face. "Shadow! Use your jet shoes to fly higher!"

And he did so, the jet shoes burned through the slippers, he instantly started to fall again. "I BELIEVE I CAN FFFFLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!" sang Shadow as he hit the ground. He crashed through the middle of the stage, hitting the little orb, getting almost killed by the shock from the orb. He flew up and landed back on the platform.

"Well…" started Cream. "This place is doomed. Bye!" said Cream as she flew off the platform, almost returning to his normal self.

"Yeah, me too." Said Tails as he flew off too.

"Me four." Said Shadow, as he flew off not noticing that he sucks at counting.

"Come on! Shadow, your cooling than me! Tails, I can be your sidekick! Cream, you win! Just let me off!" begged Sonic.

Sonic woke up, back in his room. Which now was painted blue.

"It was just a dream, all of it." Said Sonic, somehow finding out the whole evil Cream thing was just a dream.

Shadow popped out of the closet. "**OR WAS IT?**"

"I think it was."

"Yeah, your right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: FINALLY! I'M FFFRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!

It picked…PEBBLE! Pebble beats knife. (Somehow.) And loses to cardboard.

If you won then…GOOD FOR YOU! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!

If you lost then…STAY INDOORS! DO NOT DO OUTSIDE!


	11. Know your Sonic damnit!

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Amy were watching tv. It seemed to be chapter one, it seemed to also be the part were Knuckles was singing.

"Did I really sing like that?" asked Knuckles.

"Wait, how did we get video taped? We are we watching them? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" asked Sonic.

"Ah, foolish, foolish Sonic." Shadow started as he shook his head. "Why, this is season two!"

"WAIT? SEASON TWO! What are we on? TV?"

"…"

"Hi mum!" said Knuckles happily as he popped on screen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Welcome to…SEASON TO! Err two. Now with new features…content…stuff…ok, ok crap! One of them is the joke before the intro! Here is a list of new features…err crap.

1: More stolen lines!

2: More made up words! Like assyo crapzilla.

2: More bad counting.

3: New characters in the house!

The doorbell rings, Sonic lazily walks over to answer the door. Knowing the the fate that was about to befall him.

"Hello Sonic." Said Metal Sonic.

"Shut up; go away, I don't care what the author says. GO AWAY!" yelled Sonic as he slammed the door; glad he was rid of Metal Sonic.

The door blew open, knocking out Knuckles in the process. "Kiss my shiny metal ass! Bitches!"

What? That's all? Err I mean of course that's all it's all you need!

"Can I quit? Or at least get a raise?" asked Sonic.

No! You don't get any money anyway!

"…"

Chapter 11

Know your Sonic damnit!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shadow was sitting in a control booth over an empty with a chair in the middle that Amy was sitting in. Oddly enough Amy didn't realize the loud snickering coming from Shadow. He finally walked up to the microphone and began.

**Know your Sonic loving freaks…**

**Know your Sonic loving freaks…**

**Know your Sonic loving freaks…**

**Amy…she's in love with Sonic…**

"Yes! Yes I am!" said Amy happily.

**Amy…She wants a pony…**

"How did you know?"

**Amy…She wears dresses…**

"Man, your smart."

Shadow exploded. "DAMNIT!"

Sonic walked in eating a chilly dog. "You need help?"

Shadow chuckled. "I would like to see you try." Said Shadow stepping away from the microphone.

Sonic sat down with a smug look on his face. "I think I will."

**Know your bitches…**

**Know your bitches…**

**Know your bitches…**

**Amy…she loves Shadow…**

"NO WAY!" Amy boomed.

**Ok…Knuckles then…**

"Lies! Lies! All lies!"

**Ok then…Cream…**

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" yelled Amy as she threw her hammer at the booth, breaking the window almost hitting Sonic. He didn't flitch though.

**Ok then…who do you love then?**

"Well, I love-"

**Cream…**

"Cream………………………………………WAIT! DAMN YOU!"

**Amy…she wants a pony…**

"Well, duh-"

**A pony…that is insane and wants to become a cow…**

"Hey! That's me!" said Shadow as he put on a pony outfit.

"That…was random…" said Amy.

**Amy…she has "I'm an emo freak." underwear.**

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" said Amy as she crashed through the wall.

"Hello?" asked Tails as he walked through the hole in the wall.

**Come…sit down…**

"Ok…" Tails said as he sat down.

**Know your smartasses…**

**Know your smartasses…**

**Know your smartasses…**

**Tails…he's secretly in love with Sonic…**

"What? How did you know that? Err…I mean…"

…**Oh my fucking god…**

"…I got to go!" said Tails as he flew out.

"What's all of this racket?" asked Knuckles as he walked in, drunk.

**Know your drunk idiots-**

"Know what? I think I'm just going to throw up and pass out." Knuckles said as he did just that.

"Umm hello? Is anyone in here?" asked Cream.

**Here…sit…**

"Ok…"

**Know your insane rabbits…**

**Know your- Metal! Stop it!**

**Cream! I love you!**

"What?" asked Cream as Metal Sonic crashed through the booth window.

"I LOVE YOU CREAM! I SWEAR I'M 6 TOO!" yelled Metal Sonic as he fell down.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Cream as she ran through the other side of the wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Does anyone know what the show that has little slugger killing people? I can't find the name...


	12. Shadow's Chapter

"Hello, Shadow." I said.

"Hello, what are you doing up at such an early hour…looking like you just might die of lack of sleep?" asked Shadow.

"You know, the first time you stay up the whole night its like heaven, oddly enough I'm _feeling _like going to sleep at 12:00. What's up with that?"

"...that's what we here liked to call tired…Well, we used to in till unfortunate wired Tails clone driving his plane thing, now we call it dead."

"Sleepy? Non…sense…zzz"

Shadow took my body, threw me upside down on my bed with my feet suspended in the air, put many kinds of sharp things to the sides of the bed, took off my shoes, set a time bomb on my leg, went outside, locked the door, filled the room with water, and finally threw in some mines just for fun.

Shadow just sighed as he placed his hand on his face in grief. "I feel like I'm giving up a perfect chance to kill the author…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now, I would like to make change! It's the rest of the fanfictions against my fanfiction! And me and my loyal reviews! Which turns out that the only people who reviewed this fanfiction more than once…

"How about you get it to chapter 1000 then we'll talk about…" Said Shadow.

Ok, and to help with that. You, Shadow will make a chapter!

"Why is that?" asked Shadow.

Because, the only reason I'm awake is because I thought I was drinking caffeine enriched coke, but it turns out to be caffeine free. So, I'm going to be sleeping in a matter of…ho…urs…zzz

Shadow took out a checklist out because he couldn't count to two. "Ok, story author asleep, real author asleep, so either this fanfiction is writing itself or I am!"

"Umm, Shadow…Why are you talking to the wall?" asked Sonic who was walking into the room.

"Maybe the story is writing itself…"

Chapter 12

Shadow's Chapter

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Warning: This might have so many stolen lines/names/things that will make your brain explode, but the odds are there will only be like two.

"Knuckalla!" yelled Sonic as he ran across a badly colored castle courtyard, dressed as a solder with a cardboard sword. Sonic ran over to Knuckles, who was in a dress. "Don't go I love you!"

"Umm, I think I was Knuckleballa…" stated Knuckles, looking at his script.

"Cut!" yelled Shadow as he ran on stage. "Knuckles! What are you doing with the script?"

"Well, I thought it might be easier to remember my lines if they are right in front of me." Answered Knuckles.

"Poor, poor Knuckles." Started Shadow looking sorry for him. "THIS IS A MOVIE! YOU CAN'T BE READING YOUR SCRIPT ON STAGE!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Anyway, about the names…" started Shadow again. "Soja, Sonic, is in love with Knuckleballa, Knuckles. But in Whogivesacrap kingdom, they have to call people by their middle name, so they are going to U R an n00b town, where they don't go by that rule, and they can live happily ever after."

Tails flew down wearing a dragon outfit. "RAAAAAA! I'm the dragon fear me!" said Tails as he tripped on landing.

"TAILS!"

"Oh yeah sorry." Said Tails as he changed into a mage outfit. "I'm the all mighty mage; I can help you on your journey."

"TAILS!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEE!" cried Tails as he ran off.

"Yeah I think I'll quit too, but I'll keep this cool sword though." Said Sonic as he also walked off.

"Me 15" agreed Knuckles.

"That's ok! I don't need any of ya! I'll make my movie all by myself!" said Shadow as he started to cutout some paper.

Later that day…

Shadow lifted a paper cutout of Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic.

"Jee apple pops, I should have listened to Shadow." Said paper Sonic in a little kid voice as Shadow ripped his head off.

"Jolly jeepers. Yeah, I should have not have read my script on stage." Said paper Knuckles also in a little kid voice as Shadow ripped off his arm and started to beat his head with it.

"Yeah, Shadow is sooo cool." Said paper Tails as Shadow lifted upside down. "I feel bad for…being me…" said paper Tails as Shadow poured water on it.

"Aww don't worry guys, you have my forgiveness- after I burn you to a crisp!" laughed Shadow as he took out a flamethrower and burnt the paper people. "Muhahahaha! This is the last time you mess with me!"

Shadow just noticed that he had set the tool shack on fire, little good did it do that he tried to spit it out. When all was said and done, paper Tails was ok due to the fact Shadow had poured water on him.

Shadow sadly walked back to the house, got himself a coke, and sat down.

Knuckles walked into the room, trying to find out what's different about Shadow today.

"Umm, Shadow, did you get a paper cut today or something?'

"No."

"New shoes?"

"No."

"Shaved?"

"NO! I'm freaking charred here!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Well, I'll be leaving now." Knuckles said as he walked out of the room.

"Damn it!"

"Hey Shadow! I'm going to fund your ideas for crap movies! Bye!" said some guy as he rode of in his limo.

"…"

Later that day…

Shadow the hedgehog in…

Hog Wars

Revenge of the shad

"DIE LITTLE KIDS! DIE!" Yelled Shadow as he swung his dark saber around.

"I will stop you!" yelled Sonic on the other side of the room.

Shadow then fired donuts at Sonic.

Sonic jumped through them all matrix like. "Whoa, matrix!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Yes, ending with a random old joke. What a bad writer Shadow is.


	13. A Death Trip

This _IS _a joke, you just don't get it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Welcome one and all! To another chapter of…what's the name?

"That doesn't matter because by demand they want me to write another chapter huh?" asked Shadow, jumping up and down like a little kid.

To tell the truth…no…

Shadow stinks... don't let him write again!--shadow the hedgyhog

Yeah, shadow is a bad writer, he has too many anger issues! Although I'd hate to see him when he's actually happy or nice, that would be scary... Nice chapter, even if it was written by the anger ridden shadow!—Mew3692002

"Come on! That's only two people!" shrieked Shadow.

Well, that's the only two people that review this story. (Hint hint)

"You must suck then…" muttered Shadow under his breath.

Anyway, the one-winged-angel himself will be joining us!

"Who?" asked Shadow as he leaned in on the desk, as if making a treat.

Then, out of nowhere, the one-winged-angel music came out of nowhere and Sephiroth came from the ceiling, flashing lights and all.

"Hello." Said Sephiroth calmly as he flapped his wing sharply, as if treating the world.

"Sephiroth?" inquired Shadow giving an odd look to me.

Yes! And also Forte! (Bass, but sometimes Forte just sounds cooler.)

"Greetings." Said Forte, as if showing off his cape to the world.

"What is this? Some kind of team of evil villains!" boomed Shadow.

"Am I late?" asked nightmare as he crept through the doorway.

To shadow the hedgyhog: I can't review your story…_Are you too high and mighty to get my oddly nice reviews? Do my thoughts not matter to you! Do they bore you? Are you just, gracing me with your presence with your reviews? DO YOU KNOW WHAT REJECT CODE 2 MEANS? I HAVE NO IDEA!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shadow was walking down the street, watching the placing of the birds as he went along. Once again Shadow was having one crazy thoughts that a kind of animal was out to get him, anything from humans to hedgehogs, the mountain of meat and bone would think their after him one him one time or another.

Shadow, of course thinking that an attack will befall him soon enough, had placed his gun behind him. Oddly enough, no one cared for the gun, he was Shadow the hedgehog after all. One way or another he _will _be carrying a gun at least three times a week. There was simply no way to stop the hedgehog.

Shadow thought the birds were mocking him, saying how useless he would be to try to stop them. At this time Shadow snapped, his vision turned red and he drew his pistol, and started to fire at the fouls in the sky. Before anyone knew it there was a bird massacre. (By mistake I added a misspelled word to my dictionary. So sorry if the word is misspelled.)

Sonic knew something was happening there, in an instant he was there to stop a crime, not really surprised it was Shadow. "Shadow, what the hell are you doing?"

"Why, I'm simply stopping the end of the world as we know it, crushing a army of demented fouls, these birds DARE try to take are soil! The very same stuff that makes the land, of which we own, free? No when I'm around! These, harmless birds, as you so call them, are trying to take this land! But we here, in the USA, will NOT let that happen!" explained Shadow as he jumped up on a nearby picnic table, scaring off little kids at his wake.

"Everything in this land makes it US! We will not let the birds simply take this over, and enslave us." Shadow went on as he found a nearby flag and held it up proudly.

"What do they take us for? We are just letting slip through are defenses! Let's stop this madness! We will kill all birds!" finished Shadow, somehow doing it all in one breath.

"I repeat! What the hell are you talking about? Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok!" replied Shadow as raised the flag even higher, causing about forty packets of sugar to fall out.

Sonic quietly told Shadow to start walking, less they have to pick up the mess, and went on about what he was going to say. "Umm Shadow, maybe you should take a break from this…" Sonic looked over at the littered landscape of dead birds and sugar packets, he dared to say it. "Crime fighting?"

"Well, I could use a little break…" started Shadow, also looking over at the mess he made.

At this very moment Amy came crashing though the street in her pink car, hitting some nearby cars when parking. She slammed the door open, walking over to Sonic and Shadow.

"I know the perfect place!" explained Amy, proving she by far has the best hearing in the world.

"Umm where?" Sonic asked leaning over to see Knuckles tied up in the back seat, rapidly shaking his head in disagreement.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER…**

Everyone was packed into the insanely tiny car, overly dressed with stickers saying "You go girl!" and "This is rose." Don't let the outside fool you, (Or scare you for that matter.) for it was a mad house inside.

Inside, Amy was happily driving the car, killing a few who were crossing the street once in a while, oblivious to what's happening. In the seat right behind her was Sonic, who was trying to be in light of the mess they were in. Next to him was Shadow, who was looking very grim, giving a death glare to people around him every once in a while. To the left of Shadow was Tails and Cream, having a great time, doing all sorts of kiddy things, and finally Knuckles, who was still tied up by unneeded amounts of tape. Was crying his eyes out, knowing of the fate that about to befall him, that fate was…

Disneyland…

"In a matter of time, all we know will be crushed like an egg. For we will be entering…the twilight zone…" stated Shadow as he blankly looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on!" said Sonic. "You have to be kidding me! It's just a theme park!"

"Yeah Shadow! It will be fun!" told Tails as he hovered like a butterfly. (Or a flying fox for that matter, which he is.)

"By fun you mean the end of are lives right?" asked Shadow, not taking his eyes off of the ceiling.

"Hey! Bitches!" cried Metal Sonic flying about around the car. "Did you forget about me?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." Said Amy.

"So…where are we going?" asked Metal Sonic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just like all chapters, it must end sometime, and at that end, you must review…


	14. A Death Trip Part Two

Mini-episode

Do you feel like Sonic is not in enough pain lately? Is there not enough blood from Sonic on your carpet? Does he get his fur all over your stories?

"Yes!" yelled a Sonic hater…let's say LZ.

Then you need BAM!

"Wow! How does it work?" asked LZ in excitement.

Good question, just spray it on and…BAM and the Sonics' gone!

"Oh god! I'm melting!" screamed Sonic.

Watch it burn a full Sonic in minutes!

"OH GOD IT BURNS" shrieked Sonic in a tub of BAM.

"Wow!" shrieked LZ. "But how much does it cost probably good looking and smart voice coming from the ceiling?"

Only 19.99…thousand dollars!

"Cool! I'll just go over to the store now!"

No fellow Sonic hater! You can get by calling 1-800-whogivesafuckingdamn!

"Wow!"

You must be 2 years old or older to order; we are not going to help you if you burn your eyes out when spraying it into your eyes…

Spray on Sonic haters, spray on!

Bzzz

Now, you can have your whole house filled with BAM thanks to the BAM air cleaner.

Sonic walked into Shadow's house and saw Shadow standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Shadow- oh god it burns!" yelled Sonic as he fell to the floor.

"Thanks odd voice coming from the ceiling!" said Shadow as he held up the product.

Plug it in, plug it in!

Bzzz

"Come on over here to Crazy Metal Sonic's Bitchin Used Cars/Tanks/Robots! Where we have to must bitchin of used cars, tanks, and robots!" said Metal Sonic. "Let's see what someone I never met has to say!" continued as Metal Sonic walked over to one of Eggman's robots. "What do you have to say about are bitchin amount of used cars/tanks/robots, someone who I never met before?"

"Well, crazy Metal Sonic." Started the robot in a bored voice. "You, by far has the most bitchin amount of used…stuff…And with such great pricing!"

"Yeah…SO COME OVER TO MY BITCHIN SHOP! BITCHES!"

Bzzz

"Hello viewers, I, Shadow, am here to tell you about a sweet new band, The Really Sad Emos. And now, you can buy there new album, I'm fucking sad, for the low, low price of 19.99, and enjoy such great hits such as:

I'm just hiding my feelings

My girlfriend left me because of this band

Satan is my friend

Fuck you

Go to hell

I'm trying to be cool

I'm wearing black

And, My pet is a fucking raven. So, get it now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm going back to my roots! My random roots! Time to go water the randomness tree Shadow!

"I almost forgot about that thing…" said Shadow as he walked outside with me.

Okay…

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for not watering that thing for a damn week!" laughed Shadow as he pointed to the dead tree.

Oh well…In other news, shadow the hedgyhog and Mew3692002 have just died lately…

"DAMN IT! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT JUST BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T REVIEW DOESN'T BE THEY ARE DEAD!"

Oh…captain deoxys was come back to life!

"DAMN IT! JUST SHUT UP!"

You're the one talking…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anyway, what was happening again? Oh yeah are heroes were about to die…

It was just like before, but Metal Sonic was now tied up in the back with Knuckles. Poor Metal Sonic, he only wanted people to notice him, but now he's going to die…

"Umm Amy…" started Sonic as he looked back behind him through the window. "It appears the police is chasing us…"

"What? Why would they do that?" asked Amy looking back at Sonic.

"Probably because you're driving while your only 12 and you have ran over about 15 people…" answered Sonic.

"Thank you god! You have saved me!" cried Shadow as he continued to look up into the sky.

"Don't worry guys! I'll just outrun them!" yelled Amy as she sped up and made a turn.

"OMG! You're going to run over that cat!" yelled Shadow.

"How did you say OMG?'" asked Sonic.

"HOW DID YOU SAY OMG?" questioned Shadow.

"Ok, just shut up…" replied Sonic.

"Ok! Were here!" yelled Amy.

"WHAT? I thought we were going to have a chase!" shrieked Sonic.

"Duh, the author is too lazy to type a chase scene." pointed out Amy.

"But not lazy enough to type a trip to Disneyland?" asked Sonic.

"…Why are you asking me?" also asked Amy.

"HOLY BUNNYS OF APPLE SEEDS WE ARE ABOUT TO CRASH!" screamed Cream.

"Ah, poor, poor, wimpy Cream. There is no harm when crashing, at least for you. At the rate we are sliding I'll be the one who is crushed." Told Shadow, with a smile on his face as he was crushed by the crash.

"Well, you know what? I'm feeling really good about this trip." Said Sonic happy at the pain Shadow is probably in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sorry if the chapter is somewhat short. (The chapter, not the min-episode.) I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE KNEW THIS STORY IS STILL IN…BEING…still…here…ness…YEAH!

"Yeah! I, Shadow, and the loser, EvilKingStan36, is back, and better than ever!" yelled Shadow with a smug look on his face.

Umm…I'm not sure about the last part…

"God, you're pathetic." remarked Shadow.

Review, or face the pit!


	15. I Spy

Sorry folks, no joke here this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To captain deoxys: Sure…I'm not sure who most of the names are but ok…

To Mew3692002 (I remembered the number… 0.0): When I was writing the line I realized Cream can't say shit, so I replaced the word with random words.

To shadow the hedgyhog: I'm sorry; someone has bought the whole shipment of BAM.

"Heh heh." Laughed Shadow in the background, while he was loading his sniper rifle with BAM.

But we'll get you some as soon as we get some more.

Anyway, we are stalling again! YAY!

"Yeah, I bet you saw that coming a mile away" said Shadow.

Hmm…well I'm opening the floor to you Shadow.

"You know what? I hate these weird two dots things around what I say! I'm getting rid of them!" yelled Shadow as he tore them off.

DON'T DO THAT SHADOW! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!

Muhahahahahaha! I'm free! You guys don't know who is talking! Little do you know, it is me, Shadow, speaking to you! Muhahahaha!

Now everyone knows that it's you Shadow.

Shut up! We all know that everyone that reads this story doesn't have an IQ higher than 5!

DON'T BELIEVE HIM!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As we all know, because of them living in the same house, we need to go into the past for this chapter.

"The past?" cried Shadow.

Yes the past! Be quiet before I take away your BAM and give it the shadow the hedgyhog!

"Not her!" hissed Shadow.

HER?

"I know more than most people…" claimed Shadow.

Okay…

Chapter 15

Stalling!

Sonic was sitting on the couch like any old day, except the fact that he had just quit the cleaning business due to the fact that Amy kept on wanting Sonic to clean her house, the hedgehog cowered at the thought of the kind of things of which he might find in there while cleaning. He continued to sit in boredom watching a reality show, candy wrappers abound, one of Eggman robot's head laying on the floor.

Out of nowhere Shadow had burst through the wall with his motorcycle and hit the break, doing so the tires flew off, one hit the tv causing it to explode, the other bounced up and hit Amy, causing her the fall down.

"Curse you Shadow! I was spying on Sonic! Oh well, I'll just escape using my Fly Machine! Muhahahaha!" laughed Amy as she took out a balloon and flew away, only to hit the roof. "Curses!" Amy then took out a laser gun and cut a circle through the wall.

"Sonic!" Shadow cried. "I'm bored!"

"What else is new?" asked Sonic as he took out some potato chips.

"Well…" began Shadow. "Amy turned evil, my shoes are now slightly darker, the world has ran out of donuts, spoons are good, knifes are evil, forks are not good or evil, Juicy Fruit is now even _more _longer lasting, the "Spelling and grammar" tool sucks at grammar, teenage mutant ninja turtles suck, I hurt my hand, balls are 20 more bouncier, there's another gay fanfiction about us, AND there's yet another game that proves bunnies are PURE EVIL!"

"Wait- _ANOTHER GAY FANFICTION?" _screamed Sonic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Umm…What was I going to say again? Oh yeah…It's not like I'm against it or anything…

"CoughLIESCough." Coughed Shadow.

SHUT UP!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes, sadly you have more gay times because of Tails…" said Shadow as he glared into the void which is the oddly named "Sonic and" story. "But of course as we all know those little bastards are already planning to pair me up with Tails…Or maybe…even…Charmy…" Shadow shuttered at the though.

"Anyway…" started Sonic as he stared in horror at "The Best Birthday Present Ever". "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I thought we would spy on everyone…" explained Shadow.

"Oh, I thought it would be stupid like defeating the pickle army-" started Sonic.

"AND Defeat the evil tyrant pickle army of Saturn 9 52!" stated Shadow with glee.

"How many times must we defeat them?" asked Sonic with a suddenly bored look on his face.

LATER THATSA DAY! BITCHES!

Sonic and Shadow started their spying night with an oddly blue house on top of a hill. They hung on the ceiling but Shadow had fell on an egg, he laughed with glee in till he realized he was covered with egg, so he started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wailed Shadow making a mini army.

"Umm Shadow…" said Sonic.

Shadow sniffed and looked at Sonic. "What?"

"This is my house…" pointed out Sonic as he pointed to the welcome mat saying "Welcome to Sonic's house!"

"Huh? What!" yelled the surprised Shadow as he spun around and fell down once again.

"Curses!" shrieked Amy getting stuck on the ceiling again. "What a perfect time not to bring my plasma cannon!"

"Ok, let's go." Said Sonic looking at the pathetic mess that filled his house.

"Aye aye captain!" followed Shadow as he started to mop the floors as he followed.

Later that night…bitches…

Ok! Who is talking?

Metal Sonic walked down from his booth and looked at me. "It's me! Bitches!"

How many times had I told you not to play up there Metal Sonic?

"Zero bitch!" answered Metal Sonic.

Oh well…Let's just go on…

Anyway, they had first went to Tails house, they went up the pipe going up to the side, and made it to the window.

Shadow stood in horror at the site he was seeing. "OH. MY. GOD!"

"What is it Shadow?" asked Sonic as he walked over to the window. "Wha?"

Then a huge nuke hit the earth and they all died.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Random and lazy endings for all!

"Yeah!" yelled Shadow.

Yeah…Sorry about the ending of this chapter…I was taking too long with this so I'm going to finish it later…

"Lazy…"


	16. Chapter 100

Laziness for life!

Yay!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To shadow the hedgyhog: You just love calling Shadow stupid don't you…Well, it's not like I really care…

Umm, Mew3692002 has not reviewed…Good thing we have the Mew3692002 review o-mantic! It's only a prototype.

What Mew3692002 review would have been:

(Something about the story)

(Wondering about something in the chapter)

(Wondering about the nuke)

(Question)

(Say it's a good chapter)

(End)

To Mew3692002: Wow, thanks for the great review!

See? The Mew3692002 review o-mantic works like a charm! I also have shadow the hedgyhog review o-mantic too. Still, it's a prototype too.

What shadow the hedgyhog would say in a review:

(Something about the chapter)

(End)

Or:

(Something about Shadow being stupid)

(Something about Shadow being stupid)

(Something about Shadow being stupid)

(End)

Man, I'm good.

Because, of a never ending need to hit my brain, I'll call this chapter "Chapter 100" for unknown reasons. Enjoy.

It appears that I can now review shadow the hegdyhog's stories again, but I'm too afraid to in fear of it being a trap…

In other news I'm now writing a Kingdom Hearts II story! Read if you like KH.

Anyway, for the love of turnips READ THE STORY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Went we left are heroes they were just basically being idiots, like always, not much different…

Amy, after hours of crashing into and out to cars, had finally founded a parking place, it was named "Amy's cute little pink spot". I never really went there much though, the plane tickets cost too much.

"I'm glad that's finally over…" said Sonic as he went out of the car.

"**OR IS IT?**" questioned Shadow magically popping out of nowhere once again.

"Will you stop that?" yelled Sonic as he kicked him out of the way and started walking with everyone else who was partly sane.

As they turned around the corner, they saw the worst thing EVER…a walking mountain of lard, Eggman. Much to our heroes disliking, he had saw them. Before anyone new he ran for the kill, half way there he jumped (Jumped?) 50 feet into the air (50 feet?) and landed into his hover thingy. (I forgot what it was called but I know it has a name.) And flew to his targets at great speed, closing in on his target…

At the last minute he extended his arms and…hugged them…I think I should send them a get better soon card…

"I'm glad to see you guys!" shrieked Eggman as he almost killed them in a death hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I realized I got no friends… So I thought we could hang out!" explained Eggman.

"You know usually I would say no…" started Shadow. 'But now for some odd reason I'm going to say ok and ignore what my friends say…"

"Well, Eggman, what you're new hover thingy?" asked Sonic.

"Well, it's my best one yet! The Egg-asker!" said Eggman as he jumped up and down like a little kid. "It asks questions!"

"Why must I be made by the biggest idiot ever?" asked the Egg-asker.

"Yeah…Let's just get this over with…" said Sonic as he went into Disneyland.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sorry if I have been lazy lately, I'll stop…NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!

"Yeah…lazy…" remarked Shadow.

Here is what I'm planning…

Chapter of any other stories besides this one will be really long…Hopefully…

I'll try to make a word standard of this story to be 1200 words or more…

Goodnight!


	17. A Death Trip Part Three

Hello, here, at EvilKingStan36 productions, we care for you.

"Yeah, of course we care for you!" nodded Shadow, seemly being paid to say so.

In fact, we care for you so much, that we will not have a joke here today. It's for a 2.2 less chance of your brain exploding while reading this chapter.

"God, we must suck at caring." thought Shadow, losing his pay in the process.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hello everyone!

"That must be like the first time you actually had a joke there for ages…" commented Shadow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, I'm not going to talk in there, it's not safe!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you talking about? Where did you get that idea?" asked Shadow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, when I read "A Tale of Randomness" the author and Tails would always be in trouble when at the so called "safe" area behind the border…Which you might want to read by the way!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow? Shadow! Oh my god the fanfiction border monsters have got him! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well, you can now, for a limited time, send me your OCs to appear in my story! FREE OF CHARGE!...Sniff sniff…I know what Shadow would say if he has alive right now… "Free of charge? God you're an idiot" is what he would say…I already miss him…sniff…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 17

A Trip of Death

To tell the truth this chapter is like a movie! It took me 2 hours to read this chapter…Oh wait…That's just me…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonic and friends (Well, I'm not 100 percent sure you could call him his friends…sniff, if I didn't say this then Shadow would be mad at me for saying that he was Sonic's friend…Sniff…I MISS HIM! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) Had just recently survived many of the trails that they had to take these last few chapters, such as not being run over by Amy's awful parking skills, living through the terror of having to be in the same car as Amy, facing the fact that they had to go to Disneyland with Dr. Eggman. But now, they have to face there most challenging trail yet…Going to Disneyland…Will they survive? Will they find there way out? Will they leave with there sanities intact! Find out, now!

'That was a really long opening…' thought Sonic, once again looking up at all of the text above him.

Anyway, our heroes were just about to get in, of course, by the looks of everyone it appeared they wouldn't last for five seconds. Knuckles looked like he was ready to drop, Tails and Cream looked so damn happy…Maybe a bit TOO happy, ya think? You know, it's like those things that are just TOO good to be true, I mean, Cream is suspected to be insane, just because the whole Queen Cream thing was just Sonic's dream doesn't mean that it can't be a dark look into what's to come…Oh well, I'm rambling. Moving on, Shadow had hurt his neck from looking up into the sky for too long, poor guy, I mean, the real Shadow gets killed and the story Shadow gets his neck hurt, man, the story Shadow is so lucky, there's no way being dead is as bad has having a hurt neck, YOU KNOW, HE JUST GOES AND DIES! AND I'M LEFT TO BE BY MYSELF! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? THAT…hedgehog…Ok, I'm done. I don't need him, I guess Bass will just have to take his place then…

Yeah, I guess you're as bored as hell, your not here for my meaningless ramblings, no, you're here for…for…To tell the truth I don't know why you're here…You're probably just here to steal my stuff, oh well.

They were just about to get in (Almost an inch) in till Sonic complained.

"Ok, I'm NOT going in there! Ok? You guys are driving me crazy!" exploded Sonic.

"Come on!" pleded Amy.

"No way!" replied Sonic, somehow fusing his feet into the ground below.

Before they could continue their bickering, the black Metal Sonic (I like to call him Metal Sonic Black) dropped from the sky, and landed with a 5 feet crater around him.

"Grrrrrrrr!" growled an upset Earthworm. "I knew I should have taken over the world while I had the chance!" exploded the underground creature as he picked up the remains of his death ray.

"Well, if it isn't my bitchin brother! Metal Sonic!" greeted Metal Sonic Black.

"My bitchin brother of bitchin bitchued!" asked a surprised Metal Sonic.

They greeted by doing their secret handshake, when you think about it secret handshakes aren't really secret due to the fact that they are used in public. Anyway the handshake has basically a 30 minute fight followed by farting noises.

For some odd reason Mecha Godzilla 3 suddenly came out of nowhere without anyone knowing. (He's like, a million feet high…)

"Hey, my bitchin brothers! Good thing I don't bitchin stomp on you like bitchin last time! Bitches…" also greeted Mecha Godzilla 3.

"Hey! Our bitchin brother of super bitchin bitchy bitch bitchness!" said both Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic Black eerily at the same time.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Disneyland!" said Mecha Godzilla as he walked into Disneyland, paying special attention to stepping on everyone.

"Why is your brother committing mass murder on everyone at Disneyland?" asked the Egg-Asker.

"Duh! He's are brother!" answered both of them, once again, while talking at the same time.

"I guess that makes sense?" asked the Egg-Asker, somehow turning that into a question.

"Wait- I'm I suppose to answer that." Answered Metal Sonic, somehow turning that into an answer.

"Am I suppose to know what you're talking about!" yelled Metal sonic Black, somehow turning it into…A yell…

"STOP IT.!#$&&()?" ?ed Sonic, breaking all that which we thought knew in two simple words.

"Umm yeah…I'll meet you guys in the park…" said Metal Sonic Black running into the park.

"Hey! Wait up!" cried back Metal Sonic.

"Yeah, we'll be going too." said everyone but Sonic and Amy.

"Oh crap." said Sonic looking over at Amy, who was blushing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sniff…Remember…Sniff…I'm accepting…sniff…OCs…SNNNNNNIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniffy sniff sniffness!


	18. Ghosts, Ghouls, and Idiots

Shadow was sleeping in his bed, as happy as an emo could be. Of course, he was dreaming his favorite dream, the one were he rule an army of heartless and rules the world with a rubber fisted rule. He was just getting up to find that his slippers have turned pink, grew bunny ears and eyes, and was now demonically chanting "Plug it in! Plug it in!" seemly praising some ancient alien artifact, which was injecting some kind of toxic mind control gas (I know it makes no sense to control someone and kill someone at the same time. Just play along.) Into the air…

He still has nightmares…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To shadow the hedgyhog: Ah, wise of you my lad. (If Shadow was here, he would call you lass again.) I don't blame you. This is what would probably have happened…

**What would have happened…Bitches…**

DAMN IT METAL SONIC! GET OUT OF THERE!

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Linds as he launched rockets at Sonic. "Die Sonic!"

"You forgot one thing Linds!" started Sonic.

"What?" asked Linds as he shot bullets into Big, which Sonic has just stood behind.

Sonic jumped high in the air and started to fly down on Linds. "This isn't your story!" pointed out Sonic as he turned hyper Sonic and swirled. "Hyper wind Sonic pile drive!"

"Crap…Where's Liz when you need her…" asked Linds as he has crushed by Sonic's pile drive.

Meanwhile Liz was trying to get in the building…But was having a hard time with the three outer turrets. Finally, Liz had blown them up and had gone on her way…At least in till one of Eggman huge robots appeared out of the ground.

"Ha! Eat paper clips!" cried Liz as she shot millions of paper clips into the robot, causing it to explode.

"You're not hurting Sonic!" shrieked Amy as jumped down from wherever she was and crushed her hammer down, causing a huge earthquake.

"What the hell! Amy isn't that powerful!" objected Liz.

"Well…" Started Amy with a smug look on her face. "This ground is weakened! The battle was to get you into the right spot, there were hundreds of robots!"

"Crap…" said Liz as she fell.

…

She jumped out! But the bad side was she did not see the wall turret that just popped out and was shot down within a second, she crashed against the window in the room Linds was in. Blood spilled all over the window as she slid down it.

Linds paid witness while being crushed, he was shocked. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**End…**

To shadow the hedgyhog (Again): Sorry, something happened…I don't know what…It was probably my friend who posted it up…I'm going to have to change my password…I deleted it though…Just so you know I never write my chapters before hand. When it's done, it's on the site.

To Mew3692002: Come on! I don't care _wherever the hell it may have came from!_ I NEED MORE OCS!

Anonymous Xylophones: I thought you knew this story has no real plot that lasts more than five minutes.

Dandylions: Yes, please more OCs…Wait…It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be? Umm thanks?

Welcome to…this…dump of words…We have a new co-host today! Welcome…BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS THE ASS!

"Ah, look at those pathetic humans laugh and cheer…" said Bass acting snobby.

Huh! What? We have someone down there? WATCHING? Well, reading… Ah yes, about 7 people down in the back row…

"Ha! There's about to be 6…" laughed Bass as he shot two hell wheels which closed in and crushed one of them.

"I'm okay!" yelled back the random guy, raising his bloody arm…as it fell off…poor guy…

Umm……………Yeah……………...Bionca will also be joining us!

"Hello!" greeted Bionca as she walked on the stage.

"NEEDS MORE INFO BEFORE SHE CAN APPEAR IN FIC!" shrieked Bass as he blasted her away. She disappeared in a flick a light.

I know we needed more info! But you didn't need to do that!

"I did what I did…" claimed Bass, enjoying the blood coming from someone's detached arm.

Heh…heh…maybe…you just…sent her to…somewhere else…for a little while…Heh…

"Nah, she's dead." explained Bass.

Please…no law…suits…

Chapter 18

Ghosts, Ghouls, and Idiots

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are we there yet?" asked a bored Shadow as they walked along a river.

"Does it freaking look we're there?" asked Sonic as he dragged himself further.

"Well, due at speed we're walking, we're already at the Haunted Mansion." pointed out Amy.

"Yay! The Haunted Mansion!" cried Cream, Tails, Shadow…and Eggman…as they rushed into the line.

"This is taking too long!" complained Shadow 0.09 seconds after getting in line. He instantly jumped up and ran on everyone's head setting fire to them. Sending them running out of line.

"Yay!" said Cream, Tails, and Eggman as they rushed through the now empty line.

"We must there be fire? Isn't fire just one object of this whole world? Is the whole world just made up of meaningless objects?" questioned the Egg-Asker. (He now can be rented out for parties, weddings, and cake!)

Of course, everyone just ignored him and went through the short line. As they continued through, they found an angry looking staff member who had caught his head on fire.

"Holy crap!" said Sonic in amazement. "They are ghost!"

At that moment the staff dropped dead due to his brain getting roasted. Our heroes' coughLOSERScough went on…Mainly to avoid law suits.

"Welcome to the Haunted Mansion." welcomed a ghostly voice from the ceiling.

"Umm…Hi?" said Sonic looking for the person talking as he entered the mansion.

"Please, come and stand in the _dead _center. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the ghost voice.

Most people just rolled their eyes as they walked into the room.

"Umm sorry. Bad joke..." muttered the ghost host as he continued with his job. "Is this room stretching?" asked to ghost host as the pictures on the wall stretched to reveal their true form.

"Oops, those are my pictures…" noticed the invisible voice. "Oh! This is the time I went to the beach!"

"OH GOD! THE PAIN!" screeched the visitors as their eyes were burned by the pictures from hell.

The ghostly voice opened the door to the rest of the mansion. "Geezs, stop whining. You can go into the rest of the place if you want…"

As everyone rushed to the door he closed it at the last second, crushing one guy's arm.

"But first, take the time to notice this: This room has no beer and no playboy." Pointed out the voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Knuckles as he relapsed onto the floor. "My life is over! Kill me now!"

"Okay…also there are no windows and doors…" also pointed out the ghost-like voice.

"What about the door you just opened a little while ago?" asked Sonic?

"Shut up! So it gives you this chilling challenge! To find a way out! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed the creepy voice as the lights went out. And up on the ceiling was a hanging, ghosts, screams. Most of the visitors scream along.

The lights went back on and Knuckles spoke. "Good fake scream Tails! Tails?" asked Knuckles as he looked down to see a scared white Tails.

Sonic calmly pointed over to the door he just opened a little while ago. "There's the way out…"

"Smartass…" muttered the voice as he opened the door.

They waited through the line, and got into their doom buggies. They were:

Doombuggie 1: Cream & Tails.

Doombuggie 2: Shadow & Metal Sonic.

Doombuggie 3: Sonic & Amy.

Doombuggie 4: Eggman & Knuckles.

Doombuggie 5: Just the poor lonely Egg-Asker.

Tails and Cream were getting scared out of their warped little minds. Not much there…

Shadow for some reason has having a great time.

"This is awesome!" cheered Shadow.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" asked Metal Sonic who was looking for what he was finding so funny.

Shadow whispered into his non-existant ear. "Holy crap! That's awesome!"

"What the heck are those two up to?" asked Amy.

"I don't know- Oh, now I know." said Sonic as he pointed to the dead body on the floor. Amy had replied by barfing.

The Egg-Asker was riding in his lonely little buggy. "Why must I be alone?" asked the Egg-Asker in his own little world.

"Cuz you're a jerk!" yelled back Knuckles as he threw a rock at him.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" asked the poor, annoying, but still poor robot.

They had finally came to the last room. Where the host greeted them once again. "Oh goodie, you're alive, even the smartass…Oh well, BEWARE OF HITCH HIKING GHOST! They will follow you home."

"God, these ghosts look retarded…" commented Knuckles as he saw them.

"Ah! Their scary!" cried both Tails and Cream at the same time.

One of the ghosts came into Tails's and Cream's buggy. "Hi! I'm hitchy the clown!"

"Ah! Help us!" pled both Tails and Cream as they screamed in horror.

The ghost had just sweatdroped.

"Hi! I'm evil mad killer and used to be ruler of the world!" said one of the ghosts as he went into Shadow's and Metal Sonic's buggy.

"Badass!" yelled both Shadow and Metal Sonic at the same time.

Hello, I'm the cupid from days that have past!" said the cupid looking ghost as he landed into Sonic's and Amy's buggy.

"Oh god no!" cried Sonic as he hid under the seat.

"Yay! Now Sonic will see how much he really loves me!" shrieked Amy.

"That's what you get for being a smartass…" muttered the host.

"Hello! I'm sir happy mc fun time! An I'm here to-" The ghost was cut off by Knuckles punching him in the face.

"Quick! We need help Eggman!" said Knuckles as he started to drag the body out of the buggy.

"You know who to call! Ghost busters!" sang Eggman as he got the phone.

"Hello? Anyone here?" asked the Egg-Asker as no ghost came. "Lonely once again…?"

"Well, that ride sucked. What next?" asked Sonic as he took out the map.

What ride will they go on next? Will they survive going on the ride? Will the Egg-Asker ever have a friend? Will the next chapter even have something about the main plot right now? Find out next time on DBZ! Err…I mean Shadow's House chapter 38…Damn it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heh, Bass. I don't think you can be the co-host anymore…

"What? I'm much better than you! Prepare to die!" said Bass as he charged a shot. Right before he was about to fire, Bionca came out a wormhole and landed on him, knocking him out.

Ah good. Bionca is back, Bass is defeated, and no law suits. Who wants pizza?

"I do!" said everyone near me.

Too bad! You can't have any! Remember, I kind of need more info for Bionca.

Fact (Well, kind of.): Did you noticed that in Sonic Rush at the points screen plays a little tune. In that little tune it sounds like it's saying "Tails stop"?


	19. A Somewhat Random Splash

In the cold layer of Dr. Shadow, has Sonic and co. planning to take him down.

"Mwahahahahahahaha! My new plan to release evil ship masses will be completed! Whether you interfere or no!" gloated Dr. Shadow as he stuck his tongue out at Captain Sonic, defender of truth, justice, and chilly dogs.

"No you won't!" replied Captain Sonic. "For I have a team of super powered heroes! Right team? Team?" asked captain Sonic as he looked behind him to see that they had left and gulped. "Well, I can…Jump skyscrapers to get away from Amy, go faster than a speeding bullet to give it a speeding ticket, and stop a train to save passing ducks!"

"Really?" asked Dr. Shadow, surprised he could do such things.

"Not really…" answered Captain Sonic shyly. "But the good side is so much better…Ok, that's a lie too…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dandylions: Thanks! Bingo seems to be a really cool character! (I'm not saying that Bionca wasn't good. I just don't know much about her.)

shadow the hedgyhog: I just got a new idea! I will be called...

Sonic in Pain Theater. It will be in the next chapter.

Hello and welcome to Shadow's House…Wait a minute! Holy crap! I got the name right! Yes!

"Hey." said Shadow walking out of the bathroom.

Hi!...Wait! You were killed by the border monsters!

"No, I just went to the bathroom." replied Shadow.

Oh…I think slowly this fanfiction is turning more like "Sonic Insanity" if you agree say so in your review. Also, I think your going to get chapters quickly again for a little while. It feels like I can go on forever right now. Yay! I typed the last chapter in about 1 hour. (I'm sorry if you felt the last chapter was a bit rushed, I'm trying to fix my habit of rushing.)

I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit too random…I didn't get any sleep again. 0.0

Chapter 19

A Somewhat Random Splash

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I know where we should go next!" said Amy, looking as stupid as ever. "Splash Mountain!"

"The one with the singing animals? No way!" protested Shadow.

"Come on its fun! Right Sonic" asked Amy.

Oh yes, its ton of fun…" answered Sonic flatly waving a little flag in the air.

"Wait…What happened to Sonic?" asked Shadow.

"Well, cupid wouldn't stop shooting these damn arrows in my ass if I didn't go out with Amy." explained Sonic as he lifelessly waved the little flag in the air, giving the old Cupid a death glare. "He's clearly way past his peak."

"Nonsense! I'm the tooth fairy!" stated Cupid.

"You mean Cupid right?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah! I was…just messing with yeah!" lied Cupid, very badly I might add.

"Quick! We must get to planning are plan to rule to world!" said the evilly ruler ghost.

"Yes sir!" obeyed Shadow and Metal Sonic as they rushed in front of the ghost.

"Almighty and powerful ghost. I do not mean to be rude, but we are currently on a trip to Disneyland right now. Can we do this later?" asked Shadow.

"Huh? Disneyland? I love that place! Err I mean very well, just this once." agreed the ghost. "I'll just go to your home now." said the ghost as he disappeared.

"Take this evil ghost of happiness!" yelled Knuckles as he jumped up and down the super happy ghost.

"Even though you're hurting me, I still luv you!" said the super happy ghost as he was getting trampled.

"Ouch! The over happiness hurts too much!" shrieked Knuckles as he cried from the pain and started to roll in pain.

"Don't worry Knuckles! I have the Egg-Vacuum!" said Eggman as he tried to suck up the ghost with a normal vacuum.

"Damn it Eggman! It's just a normal vacuum!" cried Knuckles still rolling on the floor in pain.

"I can call my items whatever I what to call them!" objected Eggman.

"Just like he named me Metal Sonic…" muttered Metal Sonic.

"What did you say?" exploded Eggman.

"I said you're bad at naming things!" answered Metal Sonic with a smug look on his face. (Ok, he's a robot and can't move his face…)

"Take. That. Back." ordered Eggman as he glared at Metal Sonic, ready to pounce.

"Umm Eggman…Are you ok?" asked Metal Sonic with a nervous sound to his voice. "I never saw you like this before…"

At that moment, Eggman pounced on Metal Sonic, took him to the ground…Then moved his face closer…and closer…**_AND CLOSER_**...GOOD GOD! THEY KISSED! Everyone was helpless but to stare at them kiss, speechless they were…Well, except for super happy ghost, who could never shut the fuck up.

GOOD GOD! NOW SONIC AND SHADOW ARE KISSING! HOLY SHIT! NOW KNUCKLES AND THE EGG-ASKER ARE ALSO KISSING! HOLY ! **NOW MECHA GODZILLA AND METAL SONIC BLACK ARE KISSING! **What is the world coming to? I thought I was writing this! Oh, wait…My mistake, this is "Sonic Gone Wild". Someone must have kept this type in by mistake. Heh. But it wasn't me or anything, no sir.

Changing…Bzzz.

OH DEAR GOD! NOT BINGO (OC from Dandylions.) AND SORA…LOOK AWAY!

BTW…Bingo in a nutshell!

Name: Bingo

Age: 8

Gender: Male

Species: Raccoon

Color: Blue

Occupations: none

Home: Unknown

Clothing: orange shirt, running shoes

Personality: kind, clueless, appears to be stupid, yet smarter than he looks

Abilities: speed, homing attack, spin dash, powerful swimmer

Friends: Tails, Cream, Lions, Natalie, Crazy Loco, Charmy

Relationships: mildly interested in Lions

Appears in: The Angel & the Demon

Thanks Dandylions! Now, where was I? Oh yeah. MY EYES BURN!

**A few hours later…**

"Oh man Sonic! Good thinking with that flamethrower!" said Shadow.

"No man it was all you and that giant robot!" replied Sonic.

"Nah it was both of you with the double super hyper spin." said Bingo.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Egg-Asker.

"The battle we just had." answered Sonic.

"What battle?" questioned the Egg-Asker.

"Ya know, there was lasers and robots and…to think of it was you're fault we battle!" blamed Shadow.

"You're making this up aren't you?" inquired the Egg-Asker.

"It doesn't matter whether we made it up or not! Everyone knows it's you're fault!" pointed out Sonic.

"So, it's my fault there is a long line for Splash Mountain?" asked the machine.

"Now you're getting it! Just don't be such a jerk next time and make the line smaller ok?" asked Knuckles.

The Egg-Asker just sighed and got in line with everyone else.

**Many, many hours later…**

Shadow was crawling up the steps. "Go on without me! The mountain is too high!"

"Don't be a wuss and stand up!" ordered Sonic.

Shadow stood up, instantly a smile grew on Shadow's face. "I think I can make it! With this new found power, I can do anything!"

"Yeah, that's walking." said Sonic.

"Look! We made it to the mount of splashness!" pointed out Tails pointing over at the logs.

They got in, and the ride started moving.

"Oh my god! Singing animals at in front of us!" screamed Shadow. "Load the cannons!"

"Cannons loading!" replied Metal Sonic. "These loading times are slow, but the loading screens are pretty though."

"Damn it Metal! I told you to get anything else besides dial-up!" yelled Shadow.

"It's not my fault! Eggman won't get one for me!" complained Metal Sonic.

"Don't blame it on me you piece of scrap!" screamed Eggman.

"Why are you so mean!" cried Metal Sonic.

"Don't worry, I'm not mean, or am I?" asked the Egg-Asker.

"Shut up! It's all your fault!" yelled Metal Sonic as he kicked the Egg-Asker of the ride.

By this time…The ride was over…

"What?"

"I'm confused."

"Why are you lazy?"

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

Will they survive the next ride? Will they find out where the end of Splash Mountain went? When will they shut the fuck up? Find out! Next time!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, this chapter is somewhat more random than usual…

Another chapter another apple for ME! Review!


	20. Stuck in Space

Sonic in Pain Theater presents:

A Roast to Sonic

Sonic was enjoying a nice dinner at his house, with his friends.

"Isn't this soup quite smashing?" Sonic asked in a British accent.

"Indeed it does old chap. Would you like some tea?" asked Shadow in his bad sounding accent.

"Why thank you." said Sonic as he took some tea. "I'm so glad to be alive!"

"Hoo ho ho ho ho!" laughed everyone at the table the most retarded way possible.

At that very moment, a drill came out of nowhere and sent out a couple of mini turrets and killed almost everyone in the room.

"Sonic! Save me!" pleded Amy.

"I have a better idea…" said Sonic as he used her as a shield and defeated to turrets. "Works like a charm…Eww I have blood on my new clothes…"

At that very moment a few thousand paperclips flew into Sonic's head and killed him. The end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I thought you liked me…" said Sonic as he looked up at the words above him. (Another running gag…) "If you had to kill me it could have least been better…"

Shut up! I feel bad about it…I have a idea! A much more better idea…

"The last time you said that you got your head stuck in a mailbox…" said Shadow.

Nevermind that now! For the mean time, enjoy a chapter of Shadow's House. Huh? That's what you're here for? Nonsense!

Three chapters in a day…Wow…

Chapter 20

Stuck in Space

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It is time to go on…SPACE MOUNTAIN!" screamed Sonic in excitement.

"What are you so happy for?" asked Knuckles.

"Beats me." Replied Sonic flatly.

Our heroes started to go over to the ride, but then they disappeared. They ended up on a weird looking hanger that looks like it came out of a Star Wars movie.

"What just happened?" asked Sonic.

"Do you dare doubt the force?" yelled Shadow, becoming a Jedi.

"Oh no…" gasped Sonic as he saw the sign that said "Welcome to the Mouse Star".

"We appear to be in the Mouse Star…" thought Shadow as he rubbed his chin.

"No shit! Where did everyone else go?" asked Sonic.

"Amy is out looking for you, Tails is working on some crap invention, Knuckles is probably lost and drunk, Egg-Asker is asking insanely stupid questions, Cream has probably learned how to dance with a spoon, and Bingo is probably singing that Bingo is his nameo song…" finished Shadow.

**Meanwhile…**

"B-I-N-G…Umm Q!" sang Bingo as he floated in deep space.

**Back to the idiots…**

"What about Eggman?" asked Sonic.

"You don't want to know…" stated Shadow quietly.

"Ah, I see you have arrived…" said a ghostly voice.

"Crap! Not this guy again!" yelled Sonic.

"Not the smartass again…" muttered the voice. "Welcome to the Mouse Star. Is this room-"

"Quit it, were not in the Haunted Mansion anymore." said Shadow.

"Oh yeah…Umm…Welcome to the Star, make your self's at home, and don't touch the food counter there its for staff only…" said the voice as it disappeared.

"It looks like we have a mystery gang!" said Sonic.

"Gang?" asked Shadow raising a eye brow.

"You could have least have played along…" muttered Sonic as he started exploring the Mouse Star.

**A little bit later…**

"What the hell are we looking for Shadow!" asked a outraged Sonic.

"Everything that can help us." said Shadow as he picked up a Harry Potter book.

"What do we do with a fork collection, a half broken DS, Bingo's broken banjo-"

**Meanwhile…**

"I sure do miss my banjo…" whimpered Bingo as he floated ever more closer to the sun.

**Back with the misguided animals…**

"A Power Ranger action gay guy, and Dr. Phil on DVD?" asked Sonic as he waited for some absurd answer to come from Shadow.

"Why do you question the force?" cried Shadow as he hit him on the head with a toy light saber.

"I wonder what Chuck Norris would do…" wondered Sonic.

"Ah! I found the blueprints using my Harry Potter book!" said Shadow as they magically popped out of the book.

"I'm not even going to ask…" said Sonic flatly as he took the blueprints. "It shoots out of it's ears…I should have known…"

"We'll just have to take out the ears!" realized Shadow, coming up with by far the smartest thing he had ever thought of.

"How?" asked Sonic.

"Voodoo dolls." stated Shadow as he took out a Mickey plushe and ripped off it's ears.

**Meanwhile…**

"My ears are ripped off!"

**Back with the smartass and the emo…**

"That's not going to work!" said Sonic.

"You got any better ideas?" asked Shadow.

"You could always use chaos blast and chaos control us out of here." mentioned Sonic. Of course, for using logic, he was punished later that day.

So they did just that…

**At home…**

"Ah, It's good to be home." said Shadow.

"Yeah! I made it out with only a few major burns!" pointed out Bingo happily.

"God, this is a lazy ending…" remarked Sonic, only to get shot in the head.

"Oh god…"

Smile and wave damn it!

"Heh heh, smile and wave…" they said as the screen faded black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm FREE!

"The ending was weird…" said Shadow.

REVIEW! YOU LIKE WEIRD!

Next chapter: Possibly "Computer Troubles"

End of season two!


	21. Computer Troubles

The joke has been skipped due to awesome season three ness!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Welcome to season three, I think I have got all of the randomness out of me. If not this is why I created this. It's the Rushed-and-too-random-then-you-get-shocked-o-matic! I give one to each of you! Except you shadow the hedgyhog, if Sonic is close to me you'll press it every time! Anyway, it allows you to shock me when a chapter feels too rushed and too random. Oh and the idea I had, I'm working on it. I got my head stuck in some more mailboxes but I'm working on it.

New season three stuff? There isn't any…But my plan to rule all fanfictions! I will destroy…Almost everyone! (As long as they write better than me.) Oh, but my loyal reviewers will remain safe…All I have to do is plant a bomb into your stories in case of treason. Ok?

In other news, I have just found out I can't respond to reviews or this story will be deleted…AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? Oh well, I'll just have to use the reply button for now on…

Chapter 21

Computer Troubles

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a nice sunny day, birds were chirping, trees were doing musicals, and cows were invading. But it's not like it matters for our heroes for they were living in a cave. Meh. Anyway they on the computers…Every last one of them were on a computer for some reasons, sure, we all know why Knuckles would be online and Tails, but everyone else was a mystery.

Ah Bingo, no one really thought he could use a computer, but somehow he has gained the ability to use it! Let's watch, for we have nothing better to do.

"Runescape…That sounds fun!" thought the raccoon as he made an account. "So many apples, but no bees."

"Welcome to Runescape!" read the meaningless text on the opening screen, followed by the worst music EVER. "Yay, what good music!" cheered the oblivious raccoon. He logged on under the name pooper (I really met a guy who had this name on that game, and he called me immature…) and his password was password.

**To Shadow…**

Shadow was viewing Foamy, flash movies about a ranting squirrel

"Ah Foamy, you never seem to get old with your curse filled rantings." said Shadow as he watched the squirrel making one of his rants while cursing and flipping people off in the process.

At that moment Bingo ran into the room so fast that he burnt the carpet.

"Shadow!" Bingo cried. "The rats are killing me!"

Shadow, instantly knowing the problem with any fight related game he would have, gave him an answer. "You have to attack the rat to win…Now leave and let me be with my emo ridden life!"

"Thanks Shadow, I never would have thought of that!" thanked Bingo as he ran out of the room.

**Back at Bingo's room…**

"Oops, I killed myself…"

**A few hours later…**

"This game sucks!" cried Bingo in disgust saying possibly the first smart thing he said in this whole story. "I'm going to play World of Warcraft!" said Bingo as he started to take his WoW (World of Warcraft.) game out. Then he paused. "Or better yet…I should go see how long I can survive in the freezer!" thought Bingo as he ran off.

**Shadow's room…**

Shadow was writing some emo poetry, nothing new here.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**All I got to say is fuck you!**

**Tails's room…**

(Plot for this one is ripped off from Roger Weide AKA: Rogerrogerroger AKAA: Lord Rogeriscus theordorjohanes…Whatever the hell that means…If you like complete randomness I say you see his flash movies…It feels like I sold you out now…)

Tails was happily posting up flash on newgrounds, he was checking out the reviews for his newest flash…Tails Rush! (A spoof of Sonic Rush.)

'You have upset the dark flash master! I control newgrounds! I say your flash sucks! Be warned! I will get you! N00b!' said a reviewer named the dark lord.

'Ha! Loser!' replied Tails.

'Dude! Whenever he gives someone that review they never appeared on newgrounds again!' said Frager122.

Tails ended up just ignoring it.

**Knuckles's room…**

Oddly enough, Knuckles had not spent his time looking at naked girls/mostly naked girls and was in the chat room., trying to get a date, and working. The down side is that they didn't know he meant a date. And of course, Knuckles, being the idiot he was, completely forgot to ask for ages.

"Hey, you want to come over to my place for dinner?" asked Knuckles to the two girls.

"Sure." replied WonderingEyes.

"I don't see why not to." Also said Iamacookie.

"Come over as soon as possible." said Knuckles.

"Ok." they both said at the same time.

**Sonic's room…**

"Hey." asked one of Sonic's online friends.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"What if Eggman attacked you right now and you had nothing to protect yourself with?" asked the friend.

"I don't know." answered Sonic. "Have any ideas?"

"Well, what if you had a machine that let's you go into your computer? So if it got out of hand you could hide in your computer for a bit." suggested his friend.

"That's a good idea!" thought Sonic, not noticing the flaws.

"See yeah!" said his friend as he got off rather quickly.

'That was weird…' thought Sonic as he started on the project.

**Metal Sonic's room…**

Metal Sonic had been secretly spying on Sonic's chat thingy. He stood up and laughed evilly. Lighting suddenly flashed outside as he laughed like a idiot.

"My plan will happen soon…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A somewhat short chapter I know, but I have a mini-plot…

"A plot?" shrieked Shadow.

Yes, and I just might stick to it this time! REVIEW!


	22. Fillerman!

Hello…Welcome to the filler…er…And for your entertainment…I'm going to sell you out for money! Bye!

"You should have seen that coming, if not, and then you have probably skipped over to this chapter…Stupid story skipper!" insulted Shadow.

**NOTE: If you happen to be in here and you didn't ask for it, don't be upset, it's a joke. And be sure to send me money! If you find it insulting it's just a joke, don't be mad…at least don't send law suits… If you're really mad you could always make fun of me, I'm okay. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 22

Fillerman!

Bzzz

"Hello story readers!" welcomed Shadow the hedgyhog. "Do you want a story that really rocks? Then you want mine! With flying golf balls and many, many, many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many…" he said in a quick burst. "Umm…What was I talking about again?" he asked.

**Warning: Reading those stories may cause you to lose your sanity…But you probably already lost yours if you have read 21 chapters of this crap…**

"Remember! You can trust me; cause I DEFEATED A OLD MAN AND SAVED THE FUTURE!"

This ad WILL be played by Shadow the hedgyhog. Just joking…

Bzzz

**From the maker of Shadow's House Chapter 2, Shadow's House Chapter 10, and Shadow House Chapter 11. And the writer of Sonic Insanity, Me, Myself, and Sonic, and Star Wars. (Ads lie to us once again!) Comes a new adventure like something you seen 21 times before... **

**WHY**

"If this wheelchair goes faster than 7 miles per hour, IT WILL EXPLODE!" informed Metal Sonic.

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed Eggman.

**ARE**

"Red wire, blue wire, red wire…Purple wire?" asked Eggman.

**YOU**

"Sonic! Duck!" yelled Tails as he pointed behind him.

Sonic ducks.

"Quack!" yelled the Egg-Duck.

**READING**

"Metal Sonic…IS THE FATHER OF OMOCHAO!" said the doctor as he held out Omochao.

**THIS**

"Peanut butter jelly time!" sang the banana scaring everyone.

**CRAP**

"i amm teh nerd god! Feerz mes!" cried some weird nerd.

"Ban bwabble dabble fron tobal! GWABBLE!" cried Kirby.

**Shadow's House: The Movie**

**Coming whenever I feel like it…**

Bzzz

Buy Sonic Rush or I'll rip your head off!

Bzzz

"Wheeeeeeee! I'm EvilKingStan36 and I'm a cowboy!"

Err…How did this get here? How made this? He doesn't even look like me! Heh…

Bzzz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heh…All of this money…It will surly fund the next chapter…

"When did they ever cost a penny?" asked Shadow.

I don't really know, I just want money.


	23. What happens on the internet, becomes

Hello Sonic lovers, Sonic okers, and Sonic haters. It is me Evilkingstan36 (I got rid of the capitalizes.) making another made up word! (Okers.) Here we continued the story. Why you ask? Because I have nothing better to do really.

Sorry Dandylions, Bingo isn't in this chapter very much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Shadow's House**

Chapter 23

What Happens on the Internet, Becomes a Story!

As Sonic worked on his machine, Knuckles prepared for his guests. He went completely out of character as he set of the table, got the best of foods, and made sure everything was clean. Shadow had gathered Amy, Cream, Bingo, and Tails. He had thought he was going mad.

'_He can snap at any second.' _Thought Shadow as he and the others sneaked around the corner. They walked through the dim hallway slowly, hearing the creepy humming coming from the slightly opened door to the bathroom. They slowly crept up the doorway, Shadow slowly started to open the door.

"K-knuckles? Knuckles a-are y-y-you i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n there?" asked Shadow nervously as he fully opened the door, screams came from everyone as they panicked and took steps to the wall behind them…

**They were surrounded!**

Or at least so they thought, but they forgot they were in a hallway and had two ways they could go. Anyway, they had saw the scariest thing you will see in your entire life…

**Knuckles was brushing his teeth!**

Not only that but…

**He had put down the toilet seat!**

Knuckles had just noticed their screams of terror, a he smiled and greeted them. "Hello **friends!**" greeted Knuckles happily, he laughed for some reason or another, but in their eyes he was laughing like a maniac. So scared of this, they had dropped their weapons and ran to the side, thinking they were trying to go through a wall, they had jumped. At that very moment there was a loud bump as most of the ceiling broke and fell down.

Shadow and everyone else got up. "Wow…" said Shadow in awe. "We destroyed that wall…" Of course, remembering they had supposedly broke the only thing keeping them from Knuckles, they ran upstairs.

"Sorry!" said Sonic as his head pointed down from the hole in the ceiling. "I should have known that bombs would have nothing to do with making a datalizer (Another made up word!) machine."

**Up in Metal's room… (Short for Metal Sonic.)**

"There is no need to panic, Tails will surly know a plan." said Shadow as the group had been got into a circle.

I don't know…" replied Tails as he looked down grimly.

"TAILS DOESN'T KNOW?" Shadow started to run in circles. "WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" screamed Shadow as he ripped his hair out. "OUCH, MY AWESOME LOOKING HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Will you be quiet?" asked Metal from his computer. "I'm trying to look up robot parts."

Shadow stopped and looked at Metal. "Ewwwwwwwwwww!" cried Shadow as he almost threw up. "Don't do it in front of the children you perv!"

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" yelled Metal as he hit him on the head.

Shadow rubbed his head in pain. "Where is Bingo?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know." answered Metal.

"He must have gotten Bingo…" muttered Shadow thinking what horrible things Knuckles is doing to him…And how he is too stupid to care for it much.

"Too bad, so sad." Said Metal Sonic sarcastically.

"We must form a plan…" thought Shadow as he stole Cream's play dough (She cried too!) and formed a light bulb from it, then threw over his head. "I GOT A IDEA!" cried Shadow as the light bulb hit his head. "Ouch…"

"What is it?" asked Tails leaning over in curiosity.

"I really don't have one, I just thought if I did that I would get one like in the cartoons." explained Shadow as he rubbed his head. "But I think I know less than I did before…"

Suddenly, the play dough light bulb floated into the air and started to glow. "I'm the almighty playrous doughteous lightercrass al tri-bone ideaerous!" boomed the pretend light bulb as a eye hurting light came from it. "What knowledge does thy seek?"

"Oh master, we need to know how to stop Knuckles from the killing spree he will surly commit!" pleded Shadow as he fell to his knees and begged. "Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeee mister lighty bulb?"

"Very well then." Said the dough as he flew up to Shadow's ear.

"WHAT?" cried Shadow.

"YOU DARE TO DISTRUST THE ALMIGHTY PLAYOUS DOUGHTEOUS LIGHTERCRASS AL TRI-BONE IDEAEROUS?" questioned the lump of dough as it turned to it's socket and plug it into his ear, shocking him.

"Hey!" objected Tails. "You could have fried his brain! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"He has no brain." replied mister name-is-too-long-to-repeat-er-rous.

"Wow…" said Tails in awe. "He is smart."

"Remember what I said." Said the light bulb as it floated up and glowed even brighter.

"No wait! Don't go! We haven't had tea-time yet!" cried Shadow as he suddenly had put on a dress and set up a table with tea on it.

"Don't worry, I have my own kind at home." insured the object as he split into 7 pieces and flew to the ends of the earth of Dragon Balls Z style.

"Goodbye lighty bulby." waved Shadow, acting like a little kid.

"Ok Shadow!" said Tails going over to Shadow. "What's the plan?"

"What plan?" asked Shadow as he sucked his thumb.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Goodbye for now.


	24. Good Knuckles, on Coming Guests, and

Evilkingstan36 Theaters Presents:

Bingo's Thoughts

'_Stupid toaster…' _thought Bingo as he stared at it. _'It must be broken. Oh well, I needed a broken toaster for my latest plan to rule the world using a spork and a broken toaster.' _continued Bingo as he took the popcorn pack out, it exploded the second he took it out. Bingo, ignoring the explosion, casually walked up to his room.

'_If I had a donut for every time George Bush asked me to be in a parade, they would be in my stomach anyway. Sonic is cool, Tails is cute, Knuckles is pimp, Shadow is emo, Amy is annoying, Cream is also cute, and Metal Sonic is bitchin awesome!'_

'_Wow, I didn't know that!'_

'_Shut up you stupid voice in my head!'_

'_You should go stab Sonic with a spork now.'_

'_No! I will never serve the empire!'_

"_Join me! Together we will be mental problem and idiot!'_

'_Tempting offer, what if a say no?'_

'_You…die?'_

'_Hmm, what's the catch?'_

'_Possibly dieing perhaps?'_

'…'

'_Yes?'_

'_What's dieing?'_

'…_THIS GUY IS TOO STUPID TO BE CONTORLED!'_ complained the voice as he ran…somewhere else…

'_Heh, now I can stab Sonic with a spork in peace…' _thought Bingo as he snuck up on Sonic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hello and welcome to THE BEST STORY YOU WILL EVER READ! As I am writing this, I am waiting for my computer to download some big ass file to load. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Shadow's House**

Chapter 24

Good Knuckles, on Coming Guests, and the Never Ending Fear of Them

While everyone upstairs was beating up Shadow trying to get his memory back, Knuckles had cleaned up everything and was wearing a tux and tie. He looked out of the window and saw his guest coming from a distance, over the sunset, like a movie…But that's beside the point, Knuckles had to look away due to the fact the sun was burning his eyes.

'_Stupid Shadow,' _thought Knuckles as he got a few more things ready. '_For making that huge light for a sun, I almost feel like killing him in some killing spree of sorts.'_

**Sonic's Room…**

"Ah, finally finished." sighed Sonic in relief. Somehow he was able to make it without Tails's help or even the right items. "I'll just go and see what everyone else is doing." said Sonic as he walked down stairs.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Metal Sonic as he flew into the room. "I waited 2 hours to steal a machine from Sonic even though I could have knocked him out and built it myself in half the time! And now the day will be mine!' Metal Sonic then laughed evilly for five minutes before he used the thing.

**Metal's Room…**

"Ok, Cream has the plasma cannon?" asked Shadow as he held up the check list.

"Check!" replied Cream.

"Amy has the very hard to use machine gun?" asked Shadow again.

"How did you know?" asked Amy, Shadow just glared at her. "Oh yeah, check!"

"Tails knows the times?" questioned Shadow.

"Yes I do!" answered Tails.

"Does Metal have the water gun?" asked Shadow for the last time.

"Yes!" yelled Metal Sonic all the way from Sonic's room.

"Good, let's get going." said Shadow happily as he put more ice on his head.

Tails was about to object, but knew it was useless and just went along.

**Sonic's Computer…**

"This feels weird…" thought Metal out loud as he looked around. Out of nowhere a robot came up.

"Welcome to…" said the robot as a flashing sign went up. "SONIC'S COMPUTER! To pass here freely, you must answer these questions."

"Screw you." replied Metal Sonic as he tried to stick up his middle finger, but half way it launched into the air like a rocket and pinned his foot down. "I guess I'm not going anywhere for a while, so why not?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heh, sorry for the short chapter, but World of Warcraft is starting up! See you later! Oh well, you may not be seeing me for a little while…Say goodbye…

_This chapter of Shadow's House was brought to you by:_

_Boredom_

_Buy it now, only 300000 rings, 3526624334 bolts, 7 Chaos Emerald, or The Ring to Rule Them All. Get it now! _

**Warning: Use of the product may cause you to be bored, dead, or make you buy _really _bad games.**

_We love to be bored!_


	25. The Not So Amazing Adventures of Metal

Hello brave readers, who take on quest like the world has never seen.

"Or the people who have nothing better to do." reminded Shadow.

Yeah those guys too. Before we get this chapter started, I have a question to ask…

**Asker this or something very bad will happen to you…**

"Can you really do anything to them?" asked Shadow quizzically.

That's a secret! Anyway, is Shadow a weapon or not? I forgot.

"That's all" asked Shadow. "No ramblings about nothing? No insane flashbacks? Not even something about a nickel named Fillip that is really a girl nickel?"

Nope.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Shadow's House**

Chapter 25

The Not So Amazing Adventures of Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic was where we last left him, he was trying to find out how his finger pinned his foot down and what the questions would be. He stared down the robot in till he complained. "Get on with the quiz!" yelled Metal Sonic, half calming himself down and the other half ready to punch him.

Immediately the robot came to attention, it looked around and saw our anti-hero. "What quiz?" asked the robot. "Oh yeah! The quiz I remember!" realized the robot. "First trail-"

"Question."

"Oh yeah question…quiz…I should have known! We could have saved Iron Forge!" thought the robot as it raised it's fist into the air. "Damn you Horde! I will get my revenge!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked MS as he looked for a better way out.

"Hey-hey! I'm asking the questions around here!" said the robot as he went on. "1: Who is asking the questions around here?"

"You?"

"Wrong! It's the little wooden idol that always seems like it's looking at you!" said the program as he flew up into the air. "2: WHO MADE THE WOODEN IDOL?" boomed the idiotic program.

"It made it self!" answered Metal Sonic, for some reason seeming sure of his answer.

"Good, final question: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a lemon bomb?" asked the group of bytes.

"The toaster!" replied Shadow as the robot blew up. "Who knew saying any old answer would make him blow up…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy. The only reason this is finished anyway is because I got completely lost in WoW and couldn't find a flight path anywhere. Oh well, see ya later!


End file.
